Beautiful Liar
by Lovely-Shy girl
Summary: A veces la historia puede dar un giro totalmente inesperado. O al menos de eso se dio cuenta Hinata al ser atrapada con las manos en la masa frente a todo un grupo de chicos altos y sudorosos. Congelada. Sonrojada. Con una carta de amor en las manos... ¡Que ni siquiera era suya! /-"Me debes un favor muy, muy grande, Sakura Haruno"/ NH fanfic
1. Capítulo 1: Confesión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad

* * *

BEAUTIFUL LIAR

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 _Esto estaba realmente mal_

De hecho, incluso sin pensarlo mucho podía imaginar cuántos fallos podía tener este precipitado plan. Pero aún así ahí estaba ella, caminando a hurtadillas e intentando ser lo más sigilosa posible pese a que Sakura le había asegurado que los chicos no regresarían a los vestidores hasta luego de una hora, cuando su entrenamiento de basketball termine.

 _Definitivamente Sakura Haruno le debía un favor muy grande luego de esto_

Apretó la carta rosa contra su pecho y respiró entrecortadamente girando hacia la puerta del vestidor de hombres por enésima vez. Teniendo la suerte que tiene, ya imaginaba perfectamente a todos los chicos entrando sudorosos y sexys a la habitación. Se estremeció levemente al imaginarlos.

-¿Cuál me dijo que era su casillero...? -preguntó a la nada mientras sus ojos perlas miraban detenidamente todos estos. Y no hizo más que fruncir el ceño al recordar las palabras de su amiga pelirrosa aquella tarde.

* * *

 _-Por favor, por favor, por favoooooor- Sakura apretaba sus manos contra las suyas mientras sus ojos jade la veían triste. Ya llevaba toda la mañana insistiendo y al ver que la hora de salida era próxima, se mostraba más desesperada._

 _-Y- ya te dije que no, Sakura-chan... -dijo Hinata levemente sonrojada por la verguenza que esa conversacion le daba - ¿Qué eso no es algo... Eh...personal?_

 _-¡No importa si eres tú! -respondió segura de sí- Si mi carta de amor no llega hoy a su casillero, siento que no seré capaz de dársela nunca más._

 _-Pero si no eres tú quien lo dará...-_

 _-¡Eso es por razones fuera de mi control! -gritó cruzándose de brazos, como si la respuesta de Hinata hubiese herido su orgullo -Hoy se la iba a dejar en su casillero, espere este día por semanas. Este día tendrán su primer juego interescuelas y será el único día que será fuera de horas académicas. No hay error. -luego infló sus cachetes claramente frustrada- Pero Kurenai sensei me pidió que la acompañe a trasladar los instrumentos por ser la delegada del curso de música. ¡Si no es hoy no habrá otra oportunidad, Hinata!_

 _-¿...N-no puedes ir ahora? -_

 _-No. Si hablas de su casillero del pasillo, siempre hay alguien mirando. Lo sé porque yo hago eso -lo dijo con orgullo como si de una gran hazaña se tratase -Por eso debe ser su casillero de los vestidores. Solo lo abren en horas de juego ¡Te juro que no serás descubierta! ¡Mi futuro depende de esta carta! No dejes a la pequeña Hinata sin un padre._

 _-¿Pequeña Hinata?-_

 _-Así se llamará mi hija con Sasuke-kun si haces esto por nuestro amor, Hinata-chan- Hinata tuvo que contener la risa de lo gracioso que le resultó imaginar eso, pero intentó mostrarse seria al recordar que tenía que verse firme._

 _-Pero ni siquiera tiene tu nombre. Él no sabrá que es tuya._

 _-Es que esta carta es para preparar terreno. Es como para hacerlo consciente que hay una chica detras de él por más de tres años. Una chica que será capaz de hacerlo feliz como ninguna._

 _-Hay miles de chicas detrás de él...-_

 _-Sí, ¿pero sabes por qué todas fallan? Porque son precipitadas. Todas se le confiesan de frente. En cambio yo crearé expectativa ¿Lo imaginas? Él diciendo "¿quién será esta misteriosa joven?". Luego soñará conmigo los próximos días y dentro de un mes lo citaré fuera de la escuela revelando mi identidad, ya para ese momento Sasuke-kun amará a la chica misteriosa. Y empezaremos a salir ¿Lo ves? Mi futuro depende de la entrega de esta carta. Tiene que pasar desapercibida, ya que si alguien se da cuenta de que la doy yo, será un rechazo seguro... Eso y estaré en los rumores. Sabes cómo son de chismosos los demás..._

 _Hinata asintió. Era cierto, de alguna manera todo se terminaba sabiendo en esa escuela, como si la gente no tuviera nada más qué hacer con sus vidas. Que si tal chico se confesó, que si fue rechazado, que si fue expulsado... Nada escapaba. Miró el semblante suplicante de Sakura y supo cuando ella se dio cuenta que la había convencido, ya que la abrazó con fuerza._

 _-¡Te adoro, Hinata!-_

* * *

Y eso los traía a la situación actual con ella escabulléndose a los vestidores y ahora buscando el dichoso casillero. Solo tenía que meterlo por la ranura y listo. Nada del otro mundo.

"Tú puedes, Hinata"

Se dijo a sí misma dándose valor. Pensándolo bien, era irónico que su primera carta de amor no sea precisamente suya. Hinata Hyuga no era el tipo de chica que solía destacar. No es que sea fea, de hecho viéndose en el espejo se consideraba bastante...aceptable. Solo que cuando se tiene una familia lo suficientemente estricta que siempre te repite la importancia de los estudios, queda poco tiempo para pensar en el amor... Aunque eso no impedía que a veces se escondiese para leer alguna novela romántica.

Era su pequeño placer personal.

Nunca se había enamorado y lo poco que sabía de amor en la vida real, era porque Sakura le había hablado sobre sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Con tener amigos le bastaba...al menos por ahora.

Sus amigos eran su debilidad

-El casillero con el pequeño dibujo de zorro... - recordó que ese es el casillero que Sakura le había indicado donde debía meter la carta. Al parecer Naruto, un amigo de Sasuke, lo había dibujado en el casillero de este a inicios de curso.

Pero por supuesto, Sakura no había previsto que acababan de pintar los casilleros. Hinata quiso llorar por dentro.

-¿Dónde está? Cuál demo... ¡Lo tengo! - sonrió victoriosa al vislumbrar apenas el rastro del que parecía ser el zorro.

Finalmente terminaría con esto

Por supuesto, como había dicho antes y dada su suerte, no tuvo que haber esperado que todo salga bien.

Se confió demasiado.

Por eso se quedó en shock al ver la puerta abrirse de par en par dejando entrar a todos los chicos. Y estos que habían estado riendo se callaron también al verla. Allí estaba ella, atrapada con las manos en la masa, con la carta rosa en su mano, claramente una carta de amor, y a punto de meterla en el casillero de Sasuke Uchiha, quien la escrutaba ahora con la mirada.

-Y-yo... E-esto... -

¡¿Por qué demonios estaban ellos allí?! ¡¿Y su maldito juego?! Y para colmo, parece que no era tan invisible como pensaba, ya que cuando todos los chicos salieron de la estupefacción por ver a una chica allí, empezaron a sonreír burlezcos y algunos a meterle pequeños codazos a Sasuke.

-¡Es Hinata Hyuga! -gritó alguien- Imparable como siempre, Sasuke-kun. Hinata-chan tiene "dos" buenas razones para no ser rechazada -luego de eso algunos empezaron a reír haciendo gestos obscenos como si ella no estuviese congelada frente suyo.

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo un amigo que se muere por ella! Después de todo, no cualquier chica tiene "dos" grand- Auch!

-¡Basta ya, 'ttebayo!-

Naruto Uzumaki. Estaba segura que era él. El golpe que le dio Naruto a su compañero de alguna manera la hizo despertar. Tal y como había dicho Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke eran como polos opuestos. Mientras Naruto era como un día soleado, Sasuke era... Definitivamente la noche. Todo este tiempo él se había mantenido mirándola en silencio. Ante eso, Hinata bajó la mirada avergonzada al momento que sentía cómo su cara enrojecía completamente.

-¿Entonces? -bastó que Sasuke diga eso para que todos callaran. Era como si hubiese cortado el bullicio con el filo de un cuchillo.

Hinata bajó la mirada incapaz de mirarle a los ojos mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Cuando el silencio reinó por unos segundos, la gente empezó a susurrar entre ellos, aunque Hinata podía escucharlos perfectamente, muy a su pesar.

-¿Va a declarársele o qué?-

-¡Pues claro! Pero quién hubiese imaginado que a Hinata Hyuga le gustaba Sasuke...

-Con que Hinata y Sasuke, ¿eh? Ese Sasuke es un suertudo, se queda con todas las chicas lindas.

 _Rumores_

Hinata miró hacia los chicos soprendida. Lo sabía. Sakura tenía razón. Era cuestión de tiempo para que esté en boca de todos. Mañana todos estarían hablando de la desafortunada Hinata. Ya lo imaginaba.

-¡N-no! ¡Esta carta no es...! -y se calló.

Solo tenía que decir que no era suya. Sería tan fácil salvarse...¿Y si decía que era de una amiga...? Pero lo sabía, no le creerían y sería lo mismo que nada.

-Será que...¿no es tu carta? -dijo Naruto modulando su voz, intentaba transmitirle tranquilidad. Le estaba dando un escape. Lo sabía porque ella también usaba ese tono de voz cuando veía a alguien nervioso.

 _Tan amable..._

Eso le dio un poco de confianza. Así que respiró hondo, dándose valor y encarando a Sasuke. No podía delatar a Sakura, no después de todo lo que le dijo antes sobre eso de querer "crear expectativa"; pero tampoco podía simplemente hacerse pasar como si amase a Sasuke, ya que eso podría ser un impedimento para la confesión de Sakura, siendo que es su mejor amiga y todos lo sabían. Por eso, diciéndose que la decisión tomada era la correcta, miró fijamente hacia Naruto cuando dijo las siguientes palabras ante la sorpresa de todos los chicos.

-¡Es mi carta! Y-yo... me equivoqué de casillero ¡El que me gusta es Naruto Uzumaki-kun! -

 _ **Oh, sí. Sakura le debía un favor muy, muy grande.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

 **Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic! Lo sé, lo sé, si me recuerdan pensarán "Por qué no actualizas Sentimientos perdidos?", pero mirándolo por el lado positivo… he regresado a la escritura! Realmente me había oxidado y me reí escribiendo esto, se me hace una trama relajada a diferencia de mi otro fanfic… Pero bueno! Es solo cuestión de tiempo ara que también retome el otro. Uff nada como Fanfiction. Acabo de crearme una cuenta en wattpad y allí también acabo de publicar este fanfic, aún no me acostumbro a esa plataforma…**

 **Bueno, como siempre, espero su apoyo y espero gusten de esta historia. Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos para ayudarme a mejorar, así que espero leerlos!**

 **Nos leemos!**  
 **31/03/18**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Respuesta?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

* * *

BEAUTIFUL LIAR

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

-¡Hinata Hyuga! ¡Qué significa eso de que te le declaraste a Naruto!-

Hinata suspiró cansada, después de todo ya había imaginado que al día siguiente, todo el mundo sabría su dichosa "confesión de amor". Solo que no había esperado que la acorralasen apenas ponga un pie en la escuela.

 _Así que soy más popular de lo que creía..._

Quiso llorar por dentro. Hasta hace tres días habría jurado que era medio invisible, pero al parecer no era ese el caso; la razón era que como ella se la había pasado tan sumida en sus estudios y en sus amigos, no se había dado cuenta que de hecho, atraía miradas. Pero esta vez fue imposible ignorarlas, ya que ni bien dio un paso en la escuela, sintió cómo muchos de los estudiantes en el pasillo giraron hacia ella, para después cuchichear entre ellos. Para colmo, eran lo suficientemente descarados y ni si quiera intentaban disimularlo. Al menos antes podía no darse cuenta.

Hace tres días se le había declarado a Naruto...

Todo el fin de semana el recuerdo de ese momento acechó su memoria. Incluso llegó a pensar que todo no se trataba de más que un sueño, de esos que esperas que no se hagan realidad. Por supuesto, luego aceptó la realidad, así que se la pasó preparándose mentalmente para ser el centro de atención.

-¡Hinata!- dijo la rubia frente suyo con fuerza.

Ino Yamanaka había corrido a su encuentro apenas entró. Junto con Sakura, las tres eran mejores amigas; Hinata fue la última en añadirse al grupo.

 _Se contaban todo_

De ahí que Ino se muestre tan indignada al respecto, ya que nunca había oído de su "enamoramiento" hacia Naruto. Sakura, al lado de Ino, sonreía con burla.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que amabas a Naruto? Como es el mejor amigo de Sasuke, ¡podremos tener citas dobles! Lo imagi-

Pero Sakura se calló al ver la mirada fulminante de Hinata sobre sí. Hinata Hyuga difícilmente se molestaba y solía ser una chica tierna, por eso cuando se la veía molesta era algo de temer. Sakura se estremeció y sonrió nerviosa, presintiendo que se le culpaba de algún delito que no recordaba haber cometido.

-Eh... ¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan? -dijo la pelirrosa.

Ino dirigió su mirada de una hacia la otra claramente confundida y no sabiendo qué pasaba. Había faltado a clases el último día por un resfrío, pero aunque solo fue un día, los rumores le hicieron parecer como si se hubiese perdido toda una semana. Pensar que su mejor amiga se declararía... ¡Y ni si quiera le contó! Más podría esperar un acontecimiento de ese tipo por parte de Sakura, sería hasta creíble; por eso cuando escuchó aquel rumor en un principio no lo creyó...hasta que Sakura le contó sobre la carta y todo el hecho en sí, o al menos lo que se suponía que debía pasar, ella también estaba sorprendida por el giro que tomó la historia.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, dándoles la espalda. No era necesario usar las palabras. Tanto Sakura como Ino entendieron que debían seguirla. El camino fue en silencio y sin que alguna dijera algo, como si hubiese pasado algo terrible. Y quizas sí había sido así.

O al menos para una de ellas

Finalmente cuando estuvieron bajo la copa de un frondoso árbol donde solían almorzar juntas y lejos de aquellas miradas curiosas que parecían perseguirlas, Hinata las miró mientras abría su bolso y sacaba de este un sobre: era la dichosa carta rosa.

-Esto es tuyo- dijo Hinata tendiéndosela a Sakura. La pelirosa lo aceptó confundida.

-¿No llegaste a...?- los ojos verdes la miraron sin reproche y más con ganas de saber; Ino en cambio frunció el ceño esperando más palabras.

-...No... -luego de eso Hinata dio un largo suspiro como si su sentencia de muerte hubiese sido declarada - Fui descubierta. Tal parece su juego se canceló y me encontraron con la carta en mano y a punto de meterla en el casillero de Sasuke...

-¡No! -Sakura abrió sus hermosos ojos jade de par en par al momento que cubría sus labios con una de sus manos.

-Pero espera, ¿esto que tiene que ver con tu confesión a Naruto? -dijo Ino interesada.

-Tiene todo que ver. Estando en esa situación y frente al equipo, todos esperaban una confesión mía a Sasuke y tampoco podía delatar a Sakura.

Sakura la miró claramente culpable empezando a entender todo, a sabiendas de que su amiga pasó un mal momento a costa suya y recordando cuánto le había insistido aquel día para que haga eso por ella. De haber sabido que pasaría eso...

-Así que pensé... "si de todas formas estaré en los rumores de los próximos días, al menos que sea por un chico que valga la pena"- terminó con una leve sonrisa en son de broma para suavizar el semblante de Sakura, lo que logró con eso último, ya que Hinata sabía que Sakura no le habría dicho que diese su carta si hubiese sabido que las cosas terminarían así.

-¡Oye! ¡Sasuke-kun vale totalmente la pena! -dijo entre indignada y riendo la pelirrosa, recomponiéndose en seguida de su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Ino también se rió al costado de ambas.

-Entonces... ¿Realmente no te gusta Naruto? -dijo Ino con claro interés.

-No lo conozco mucho...p-pero creo que es un chico maravilloso -dijo levemente sonrojada, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con chicos además de Kiba y Shino, quienes eran sus amigos de infancia- Pero sí...No me gusta... O al menos no de esa forma y estoy segura que no por ahora. Luego de...eh...confesarme, salí huyendo. Sé que me rechazará y supongo que con eso terminará todo... Quizás incluso si tengo suerte hará como si nada hubiese pasado, ya que debe ser incómodo rechazar a alguien... De todas formas, si quiere hablar al respecto, creo que él entendería la verdadera razón de la confesión si se lo digo... Por lo poco que vi ese día, realmente parecía un buen chico.

Sakura e Ino se miraron divertidas y se posicionaron al lado de Hinata agarrándola de cada brazo camino hacia su aula de clases.

-¿Será este el florecimiento de un nuevo amor...? -dijo Ino entre risas.

-No lo sé. Pero dicen que cuando el amor toca tu puerta, viene para quedarse -terminó Sakura sonriendo traviesa.

Hinata no hizo más que reír a carcajadas. Era una chica con suerte de tenerlas; pensó antes de dejarse llevar por ambas al interior de la escuela.

.

Pese a que dijo lo que dijo, Hinata lo sabía. Por lo poco que sabía de él, sabía que no sería del tipo que solo huye de una situación, por más incómoda que esta sea. Por eso podía decirse que esperaba que Naruto la busque, solo que no lo había esperado tan pronto. No esperaba que se presentase apenas sonó el timbre del receso.

Estando allí, apoyado contra la pared, con las manos en sus bolsillos y los ojos azules mirando hacia el suelo pensativo, claramente inmerso en su mundo.

 _Se veía lindo_

Hinata sintió un vuelco en su corazón. No sabía si era porque sabía lo que se venía, lo cual la hacía sentirse levemente nerviosa o solo porque era la primera vez que un chico que no era ni Kiba ni Shino, esperaba por ella. Era... Diferente. Diferente bueno, suponía. Pero es cierto que las circunstancias no eran las mejores.

-¿Naruto-kun? -dijo aclarándose la garganta luego de salir de su asombro de verlo y cuando su sonrojo no era tan notorio, o al menos eso esperaba.

-Hinata, eh... Hola... -Parece que no era la única nerviosa, ya que tras decir eso Naruto llevó sus manos a su cabello sacudiéndolo y clavó su mirada en ella, decidido- ¿Te molestaría si hablamos a la espalda de la escuela?

Sakura e Ino quienes habían permanecido al lado de Hinata hasta ese entonces, miraron hacia su amiga y dándole un leve apretón en sus hombros, la animaron para luego alejarse. Del mismo modo, alejaron a todo aquel que veía la escena interesado, para que Naruto y Hinata no se vean interrumpidos.

-Claro, Naruto- kun -le sonrió y el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa en respuesta.

 _Finalmente todo terminaría_

Esperaría a ser rechazada para luego decir la verdad. Merecía ser rechazada. Por mentirle a un chico como aquel, claramente un buen chico, y de alguna manera haberlo usado en aquel plan improvisado. Sabía que Naruto entendería.

 _Lo sabía_

Por eso cuando llegaron a la espalda de la escuela y sus cabellos azulados se mecían al son del viento, Hinata respiró hondo preparándose para lo que venía. Naruto en cambio, se paró delante suyo y la miró como si en ese momento no existiese nadie más en el mundo además de ella. Estaba siendo considerado.

 _Con que así se siente ser apreciada por alguien..._

Si de eso se trataba, de alguna manera entendía por qué las personas solían enamorarse con facilidad. Quizás buscaban esto. Ser vistas así. Aunque lo suyo con Naruto era más por la situación en sí. Estaba tan segura de lo que seguía que su rostro se desencajó en sorpresa al oír las palabras de Naruto. Por lo poco que se habían conocido, parecía que siempre estarían implicados en sorpresas, tanto por parte suya como por parte de él.

-¿Qué te enamoró de mí?-

-¿Eh?

Los labios de Hinata temblaron de los nervios y sus ojos lo vieron con terror ¿Por qué no simplemente la rechazó? ¿Debería entonces decirle la verdad ahora? Pero ver el semblante serio de Naruto, como si su vida dependiese de esa respuesta la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Nunca hubiese imaginado que sus ojos azules pudiesen mirarte de forma tan intensa.

-P-pero qué cosas dices... ¿Por qué no habría de enamorarme de ti...? E-estoy segura que muchas chicas ya se te han declarado antes...-

 _Solo que ellas no mintieron como yo_

Le carcomió la conciencia al pensarlo. Parece que Naruto vio lo que su cabeza le decía ya que le sujetó la muñeca, solo con la suficiente presión para que no escapase, sin llegar a lastimarla ¿Será posible que sabía que mintió?

-¡Hinata, por favor! -dijo desesperado, sus ojos azules brillaban- Eres la primera chica que se me declara... -terminó por decir sonrojado-... Sé que debe parecer egoísta, 'ttebayo. Y quizás lo sea, pero... Hasta ahora solo era Naruto el chico alborotador de clase o "el mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha", nadie realmente me había visto. No a mí. Por eso cuando te me declaraste... Yo... Admito que al principio pensé que eras una más que quería confesarse a Sasuke ¡Y me sorprendí cuando dijiste que me querías a mí! Por eso cuando lo dijiste no te respondí nada. A decir verdad, nunca me había percatado realmente de ti. Es decir te conocía a la distancia, pero... A diferencia de ti, yo no te veía de esa forma 'ttebayo... Todo este fin de semana pensé que solo se trataba de un sueño. Es decir, ¿yo le gusto a una chica? ¡Y no es que tenga el autoestima baja! Por supuesto que soy un gran partido -aseguró señalándose a sí mismo conforme hablaba rápido- Pero es que llegué a pensar que quizás al lado de Sasuke, para las chicas yo no era la gran co-

-¡N-Naruto-kun es mucho mejor que Sasuke! -hasta Hinata se sorprendió cuando su voz sonó firme, con convicción, cortando el discurso del rubio frente suyo- Y-yo no entiendo porqué nadie más lo nota y... No puedo decir mucho, pero...Pero Naruto-kun brilla ¡Brilla más que cualquiera! No es que Sasuke-kun me desagrade, pero es tan oscuro que da un poco de miedo... En cambio Naruto -kun se preocupa por los demás, incluso sin conocerlos - _así como él quiso ayudarla al verla nerviosa con la carta de amor días atrás-_ Eres una buena persona ¡Y si me lo preguntas, creo que eso es muuuuuucho más atractivo!-

Quizás no era una verdadera confesión de amor, pero al menos esta vez no le mentía. Lo que decía salía del corazón. Sabía que debería decirle la verdad, aclararle aquel malentendido, pero verlo con esa expresión... No, no podía. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, era hacerle notar que era alguien que valía totalmente la pena. Después de todo, si no fuese así, no se le hubiese declarado, ni aunque sea de mentira.

 _Aunque ahora parecía que de alguna manera volvió la confesión de mentira en una real_

Naruto soltó su brazo y le sonrió emocionado; Hinata rió divertida de su expresión, viéndolo así, parecía un niño al que le acaban de dar el mejor juguete ¿Así eran las confesiones de amor? Era como si acabasen de compartir un secreto. Algo que solo quedaría entre ellos dos. No estaba segura si lo que dijo estaba bien, pero parecía estarlo.

 _Lo sentía_

-¿Eso fue lo que me dijiste en la carta?-dijo sonriendo- ¿te molestaría si me la quedo, 'ttebayo? Es que es la primera vez que me dan una y...

El rostro de Hinata fue un poema. Pasando primero de la diversión al miedo puro, recordando que realmente la dichosa carta no existía. Al menos no dirigida a Naruto.

-¿Hinata-chan?

 _ **Maldición**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Finalmente el segundo capítulo! Mil gracias por leerme y por sus favoritos, de verdad que saben cómo hacer feliz a una :') En realidad ya tenía el cap escrito desde hace más de 4 días pero andaba toda perfeccionista y corrigiendo errores y aún así seguro que se me han pasado algunos xD A decir verdad, los primeros días andaba triste porque como habían muy pocos comentarios pensé que la historia no estaba buena. Y bueno, no es que los que escribimos lo hacemos por los comentarios, pero realmente emociona saber que estás yendo por buen camino y que a más gente le gusta lo que haces :') Cosas así sí que motivan a una a seguir haciéndolo. Por eso, responderé sus lindos reviews**

 **-perla gd:** Fuiste mi primer review! Espero te haya gustado la conti Sip, también disfruto metiendo a Hina en problemas jajaj Nos leemos!

 **-LeoriHNB:** Jajajaj y más ansias tendrás con lo que se viene? Jaajaj Nos leemos!

 **-Diana:** Gracias! Es bueno dejar a los lectores con la intriga, creéme que lo seguiré haciendo xD me encanta hacer que les pase de todo a mis protagonistas jajaj Nos leemos!

 **-Akima Maxwell:** Me alegro que te haya gustado! Cruel? El Narutín? Si el chico es un amor! Aunque ahora que lo dices… Y sí, Hina se meterá en muchos problemas! Ya hasta hizo real esa confesión! Nos leemos!

 **-VirgiFedeli:** Literalmente puse una sonrisa boba al leer tu comentario 3 Me alegra que te haya gustado! Oneshot? Y sí es fanfic, aunque no me la imagino como una historia taaan larga (quizás estoy tentando mi suerte y esta historia tiene más de 20 caps al final xDD). Pero eso sí! Esta historia recién empieza! Nos leemos! Gracias también por comentar en Sentimientos perdidos! Ya te responderé propiamente por allí, pero me alegra que te haya gustado también!

 **-hinatamyqueen:** He aquí la conti! Jajaj xDD Oooh van a pasar muchas cosas, cosas que harán reír de las desgracias que tendrá la pobre Hinata. Nos leemos!

 **-Marion:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Espero te haya gustado este cap! Nos leemos!

 **-Sabaku:** Hiciste bien! Gracias por darle una oportunidad! Jajaj también me reí escribiéndolo xD Irónico que le haga eso siendo mi favorita, espero seguir haciendo que te rías! Espero no haber tardado tanto. Nos leemos!

 **-shuanime:** Gracias por leer! Y seguirás diciendo pobre Hinata en los siguientes caps! No se librará tan fácil jajaj Nos leemos!

- **tomato 12:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Tu nombre de perfil me hace pensar en Sasuki xDD Alguien ama los tomates? Nos leemos!


	3. Capítulo 3: Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

* * *

BEAUTIFUL LIAR

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

Contuvo la respiración al momento que sentía su corazón golpeando contra su pecho una, otra y otra vez con gran rapidez. El recuerdo de ella y él riendo luego de compartir un secreto parecía lejano ante lo que suponía pasaría en tan solo cuestión de segundos. Solo que a diferencia de antes, esta vez veía los caminos cerrarse delante suyo frente a la cruda realidad que solo ella sabía y notando que no había escapatoria que valga. No esta vez.

 _Estaba tan jodida_

—N-Naruto-kun, la verdad es que...

Apretó su mano hecha un puño con impotencia conforme bajaba la mirada. Un calor intenso quemaba su pecho como si algo se estuviese fundiendo dentro de ella. Lento. Lento. Lento.

Y quizás era así

 _Sería tan fácil si simplemente lo amase_

El recuerdo de él sonrojado clamando desesperado el por qué alguien lo amaría asaltó su memoria. Pero no podía forzar a su corazón. No era justo, ni para él ni para ella. Ambos merecían algo mejor eso, él más que ella. Por lo mismo sabía que tendría que decirle que su carta de amor no existía.

 _Incluso si lo lastima... y sabía que ese sería el resultado final_

Era el momento donde tenía que decir aquella verdad que a gritos pedía salir dentro de sí. No podía ser tan difícil, nunca había sido una mentirosa. Quizás esto sí marcaría el final de todo.

— _La carta nunca existió. Al menos no una dirigida para ti. Lo lamento_ —dijo su cabeza.

—¡Rompí la carta al verme descubierta!— lástima que fueron tales palabras las que salieron de sus labios. Lo que salió de su corazón. Fue débil.

La cara de desilusión de Naruto acompañado de un leve puchero no se hizo esperar. Para él, su primera carta de amor ya no existía ¡Cosas así solo le pasaban a él!

—¡Ya sé! ¡¿Y si pegamos las piezas rotas?! ¡Quizás hasta se vea como nueva, 'ttebayo! — la chispa alegre en su mirada como si su idea fuese la más brillante en los últimos años estaba de vuelta ¿Cómo se podía ser tan dulce? Estaba intentando animarla al ver su mirada preocupada, nerviosa.

 _Culpable_

—P-podría ser pero... perdí la carta —terminó por decir mientras bajaba la mirada apenada. Era la peor persona del mundo.

—¡Ah! ¡Pues entonces no te preocupes, 'ttebayo! ¡Era cosa de nada, de veras! ¡Solo había tenido curiosidad! —le dijo sacudiendo su cabellera azulada, despeinándole sus cabellos, queriendo transmitirle tranquilidad como la anterior vez— Lo que realmente importa es, es cierto que no nos conocemos y... ¡Y entiendo si tú no quieres! ¡No pienses que quiero aprovecharme de la situación 'ttebayo!

Hinata lo miró claramente confundida desde su posición, lo cual hizo que Naruto desvíe más su mirada hacia un costado, incapaz de verla sin sentirse como un tonto en el proceso.

—N-no tengo expectativas ni nada por el estilo y tampoco quiero creártelas ¡Ahhhg! ¡No sé nada de estas cosas, ni siquiera sé si esto está bien y si es lo normal! —Hinata contuvo una pequeña sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en sus labios, es que ¿había algo normal en su situación?— pero... ¿Estaría bien si somos amigos? ¡Sin dobles intenciones ni nada por el estilo! Quisiera que podamos hablar con normalidad y sentirnos en confianza con el otro con el paso del tiempo. Eh... ¿Eso estaría bien? —

—¡Eso estaría perfecto! —respondió sonriente, a lo que Naruto suspiró más relajado.

—¡Pues andando, 'ttebayo! ¡Siento que caeré muerto en medio pasillo si no como algo! —soltó tan expresivo como solo él es; Hinata en cambio, sentía que se iría acostumbrando a su actitud alegre y espontánea y no podía sentirse más dichosa al respecto.

—Traje un pan extra que no he llegado a comer, ¿lo quieres? —

—¡Hinata-chaaaan! ¡Te juro que ante mis ojos acaban de aparecerte alas y una aureola sobre tu cabeza 'ttebayo! ¡Sí quiero! —

Y entre carcajadas entraron de vuelta a la escuela mientras caminaban hombro contra hombro rumbo a su aula de clases, con paso lento y mirándose de reojo, ignorando las miradas curiosas que los seguían interrogantes.

 _Solo que esta vez no le importaban en lo absoluto_

Al menos no estando al lado de Naruto. Aunque por alguna razón, pese a lo que habían hablado, Hinata no pudo evitar preguntarse aquella interrogante que desde hace unos minutos martilleaba en su cabeza.

 _¿Qué diría una carta de amor dirigida a Naruto-kun?_

* * *

.

 _Oh, dulce lealtad_

Ya había pasado una semana desde su "confesión" en la que Naruto y ella habían dejado las cosas "claras", si se le podía decir así. Todo había terminado en muy buenos términos, incluso mejor de lo que había esperado.

 _Ahora eran amigos_

Y aunque luego de ese día no habían tenido una conversación larga dado el tiempo con el que disponían, cada uno involucrados en las actividades de su club, siempre que se cruzaban por casualidad en los pasillos se saludaban, incluso si eso no haría que las especulaciones sobre su "relación" o como sea que los vean, terminasen.

Entonces sintió a Sakura pisándole su pie, lo que la hizo ahogar un gemido de dolor y regresar a la realidad.

¡¿Por qué si habían quedado en tan buenos términos se encontraba allí cometiendo un acto como tal?!

—Chisssst, Hinata ¡No te muevas tanto, que podrían descubrirnos! —dijo Sakura halando de su manga para que se escondiesen mejor en los arbustos.

—Como dije antes, Sakura-chan... ¡¿por qué yo debo acompañarte en esto?! —

 _Era absolutamente vergonzoso_

Naruto y Sasuke acababan de terminar su entrenamiento y salían de la cancha sin camiseta, empapados en su sudor que caía por sus muy bien formados músculos.

 _¡Y vaya músculos!_

Pensó Hinata conforme sentía su rostro arder de la vergüenza. Su entrenamiento sí que había dado frutos. Y aunque en algún remoto lugar de su ser podía entender por qué Sakura moría por ver a los chicos, o en su caso específicamente a Sasuke, apenas salían de su entrenamiento en las afueras de la cancha que aún era considerada como "zona prohibida para no jugadores", seguía sintiendo vergüenza ajena al ver como Sakura literalmente babeaba ante la vista ¡Se sentía la cómplice de una pervertida!

—No seas tan gruñona, que hoy no tenías práctica de equipo. Ya he hecho esto antes y no he sido descubierta. Me sentiría muy sola viniendo por mi cuenta, tú e Ino nunca tienen tiempo —susurró la pelirosa sin apartar la mirada del frente, como si quitarle la mirada por un segundo al adonis delante suyo fuese un delito. Hinata en cambio no sabía hacia dónde mirar, para así no sentirse tan... sucia.

—¿Cómo es que siempre me convences de acompañarte en estas cosas? —se lamentó la ojiperla en voz baja.

—¿Quizás también querías ver a Naruto en todo su esplendor? Ahora siento que de alguna manera entiendo el por qué te le declaraste —dijo con una sonrisa burlona y moviendo sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

-¡E-Eso no es...!—

—¿Oíste algo 'ttebayo? —Sakura y Hinata se quedaron paralizadas y contuvieron la respiración. Naruto parecía tener un oído bastante agudo.

—Zona prohibida, idiota ¿Ya empezaste a imaginar cosas? —dijo burlón el Uchiha— Ya decía yo que el que la Hyuga se te confiese te dejaría secuelas.

—¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Te digo que oí algo 'ttebayo! ¿¡Y si es un espía?! –y señaló acusadoramente hacia el arbusto donde estaban escondidas ¡Cuánta razón tenía!

—O también podría ser un simple animal —dijo rodando los ojos, aburrido— Míralo tú mismo.

El camino de Sasuke hacia su arbusto se hizo largo e interminable y Hinata sentía su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. _Era su fin_. Adiós a su reputación de chica buena e inocente.

—S-Sakura, ¡¿y ahora qué-

—Verás que no hay na-

Pero el discurso de Sasuke fue cortado al ver a Hinata Hyuga cayendo de cara del arbusto con brusquedad, dejándolo sorprendido tanto a él y a Naruto. Y cabe resaltar que pocas cosas lograban sorprender a Sasuke. Segundos después la joven se arrodilló en el suelo aún en shock por lo recientemente ocurrido.

 _¡Sakura la había empujado hacia delante! ¡La usó para no ser descubierta!_

—Eh... ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Estás bien, 'ttebayo? —soltó Naruto avergonzado, sintiéndose expuesto al no llevar puesto su camiseta.

—Vaya, con que sí tenías una espía. Perdí esta vez —pero más que sentirse triste, Hinata notó el tono burlón de Sasuke ante la escena.

Hinata abrió y cerró la boca repeteidas veces sin gesticular palabra alguna, girando de rato en rato hacia su espalda, aún sin creer lo que había pasado ¡Y ella que tanto adoraba a sus amigos! ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que para esto la había traído?! ¡Era su vía de escape, por supuesto! Y Hinata se sintió la chica más ingenua y tonta del mundo por recién darse cuenta de tal detalle.

—Hinata-chan... No era necesario que me espíes 'ttebayo—

—Así que Hinata Hyuga podía ser una pervertida y yo que pensaba que eras una chica seria, hmp. —soltó el azabache en tono arrogante.

 _¡¿Quién necesita enemigos si se tiene a Sakura como amiga?!_

Pensó dejándose ayudar por la mano ofrecida por Naruto e intentando mirar en el proceso a cualquier lugar que no sean los muy bien formados pectorales del rubio. Anchos, duros y fuertes ¡¿Qué no se supone que los chicos de su edad son más... descuidados?!

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

 _¡Definitivamente los pectorales de Naruto estarían mencionados en una carta de amor para él! ¡Vaya que sí!_

Tuvo que reconocer antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de este y escuchar una risilla baja que provenía desde los arbustos.

¡Hora de despertar al instinto asesino interior!

* * *

.

 **¡Pensé que ya no conseguiría actualizar esta semana! ¡Uff! Así que primero que nada… NO ESPERABA QUE GUSTEN TANTO DE ESTA HISTORIA! No tienen ni idea de la sonrisa de boba que ponía con cada review suyo que leía. En serio, justo ahora soy una autora feliz gracias a ustedes 3 Ok, no solo por eso xD debo admitir que gran parte de mi felicidad justo ahora es por el cap de Boku no Hero de ayer, es que fue tan… "wow". Ejem, regresando al tema… Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar y decirme qué les parecía! :')**

 **Siéndoles sincera, no estaba muy satisfecha con la forma con que escribía ahora –aún no lo estoy-, ya que aún creo que sigo un poco oxidada luego de mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero será cosa de volverme a acostumbrar, supongo. De hecho, de allí nació esta historia. Lo digo porque ya más de uno me comentó que** **los caps son muy cortos** **, pero esa es totalmente mi intención. Este fic ya de por sí no planeo que sea tan largo. Al menos para mí, escribirlo es como un soplo de aire fresco: algo tranquilo, dulce y relajante. Por eso no quiero hacer los caps tan largos, ya que no quiero "cargarlo" y perder la esencia del fanfic. Eso por un lado. Por el otro, creo que dejé de escribir hace un tiempo porque yo misma me "abrumé", así que me dije que regresaría con algo soft. Y si hablamos de un tercer punto… imaginen cuánto demoraría en actualizar si los hiciese más largos xDD**

 **Ahora sí! Aclarado eso, a contestar reviews!**

 **-Boy:** Me alegro de que te guste! Jajaja soy una total tardona, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena! Nos leemos!

 **-Diana:** Ufff! Pues me alegro que pienses eso! T-T Justo tenía una crisis existencial pensando que hice muy OC a mi Hinata, pero tu comentario le atinó para que no me preocupe tanto por eso 3 La conti es lenta pero segura xD Espero te guste! Nos leemos!

 **-AruBell:** Muy bien, debo admitir que leer tu review me hizo experimentar distintas emociones en cuestión de segundos xD Primero, al empezar a leer tu comentario pensé "Mi primera hater?", pero no me duró ni dos segundos ese pensamiento porque luego leí lo siguiente que decías y fue "Ay, mi cora" xDD. Jajaja pero me es divertido de cómo somos de alguna manera dos caras de la misma moneda, ya que tu desagrado a Hinata es como mi desagrado a Sakura, a quien suelo tolerar solo cuando no está el Uchiha cerca. Pero en general tengo una relación amor odio por ella y en mis fanfics intento plasmar lo que me gusta de ella. Y lo de la raya fue lo mejor! Ya que en realidad sí sabía ese error, pero no le daba importancia ya que "nadie se había dado cuenta". Como verás, he intentado usarlo en este capi, pero aún no estoy del todo acostumbrada; así que gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo! Espero te siga gustando! Nos leemos!

 **-Jade:** Y eso es justo lo que quiero transmitir! Algo dulce e inocente que te haga suspirar de emoción, el NH tal cual 3 Espero te haya gustado! Nos leemos!

 **-Tamae Namikase:** Hey, que me haces sonrojar 3 Me alegro que te guste! Esto de que tenga humor es nuevo para mí, ya que tengo mi vena fluff bien metida dentro de mí; así que me alegro que lo esté logrando! Sí! Créeme que yo también babeo al escribir sobre Naruto, que incluso mientras escribo digo a la pantalla "Cómo puede ser que nadie lo ame?!", pero luego recuerdo que yo soy la autora y se me pasa xDD Jeje, las contis serán lentas pero seguras, espero te haya gustado! Nos leemos!

 **-Akime Maxwell:** Sip :c pero el Narutín como siempre, no pone las cosas fáciles y hinata va a tener que irse acostumbrando a las desventuras que le esperan con este rubio 3

 **-tomato12:** Pues mira que tu comentario me hizo dudar! Pensé en hacerlo chistoso, la verdad, pero ni yo tuve el valor de hacerlo pensando en un Naruto esperando la verdad, es que se me partía el alma si hacía parecer a Hinata no tomándoselo en serio! Pero en fin, aunque no fue lo más chistoso, eso dará cabida para que Hina se meta en más problemas jeje Espero te haya gustado! Nos leemos!

 **-Lori:** Gracias! Sip! Esa es la idea! Algo relajante tanto para ustedes como para mí! Es que el NH es de esas shipps que te hacen suspirar 3 Nos leemos!

 **-Marion:** Refrescante es la palabra perfecta 3 Jajaja yo también me emociono cuando me saludan en fanfics, así que te entiendo totalmente xDD Por eso me tomo el tiempo de contestarlos a cada uno por aquí Espero te haya gustado el cap! Nos leemos!

 **-RankaXalto28:** Es que Naruto es lo mejor de este fanfic, yo misma fangirleo al escribir sobre él 3 En serio? El SasuHina no es lo mío, pero ya imagino como sería la interacción de ese par xD Gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad y leerlo! Nos leemoos!

 **-shuanime:** Uy! Suerte con tu uni! Que a mí también me pone de los nervios al ver todo lo que se viene y recurro a fanfics para tranquilizarme xD Y se seguirá metiendo en lindos y rubios líos 3 Nos leemos!

 **-VirgiFideli:** Tú eres la culpable de que haya actualizado esta semana! Jajajaja yo ya planeaba tirarme al abandono y actualizar la próxima semana, pero justo acabo de leer tu mensaje y me dije "Rayos! Verdad que le dije que actualizaría esta semana!", pero eso me dio las pilas para ponerme a escribir xDD Ya te contestaré el mensaje por privado, pero para que veas que sí cumplí con actualizar! Dime que te parecióooooo. Morí cuando me confundiste con otra autora xD Y lo peor es que apenas lo leí supe a quién te referías, ya que yo también amo su fanfic! No sé si sentirme halagada ya que amo a esa autora, o indignada porque me confundiste xDD Nos leemos! 3

 **-monica735:** y ella también sabe que debería decírselo! Hinata no es mala, pero situaciones así no son fáciles :c Espero te siga gustando! Nos leemos!

 **-Holis:** Jaja gracias! Espero te haya gustado este también! Nos leemos!

 **-perla gd:** Hinata peca de dulce! Jajaja gracias! Me alegra que te guste, que yo también disfruto escribiéndola! Conti lenta pero segura! Espero te siga gustando! Nos leemos!

 **-Sabaku:** La palabra Hiatus es la palabra innombrable en este fanfic! Así que no atraigas la mala suerte! Jajaja Por el momento voy lenta pero segura y sí planeo dar lo mejor de mí para sentirme satisfecha con el resultado! Hinata es mi objeto de bullying en este fanfic jajaja Espero te siga gustando! Nos leemos!

 **-Stephaniezap:** Me alegro que te guste! 3 Y Hina te seguirá sacando sonrisas por sus desventuras en estos aspectos xD Pero es que cuando Naruto está cerca todo significa problemas jajaja Nos leemos!

 **-crayola94:** Jajaja hey no te adelantes, que no se lo pondré tan fácil a este par! Hina tampoco gusta de mentir, pero no tiene el valor para decirle la verdad a Naruto :c Haré que pague las consecuencias (?). Espero te guste este cap! Nos leemos!


	4. Capítulo 4: Empecemos de nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

* * *

BEAUTIFUL LIAR

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció dormida, pudieron ser segundos, quizás minutos, incluso horas. Lo cierto es que cuando recuperó la consciencia, aún conservaba los ojos cerrados y palpó perezosamente con su mano lo que le rodeaba.

Una cama

Lo cual confirmó al abrir los ojos con reticencia, acostumbrándose con lentitud a la luz que la rodeaba y al silencio que era roto solo por el sonido de su apacible respiración. El techo de un pulcro color blanco y las sábanas celestes le hicieron reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Después de todo, desde el inicio de la preparatoria había ingresado algunas pocas veces a ese lugar; pero con esas pocas bastaba para que la imagen general quede guardada en su memoria.

La enfermería

La duda de no recordar el motivo del por qué se encontraba allí se aclaró con más rapidez de lo que hubiese estado preparada al menos en ese momento.

—¿Hinata?

Naruto se había inclinado hacia su cama ignorando cualquier tipo de espacio personal al verla despertar luego de aquella larga espera. Ella en cambio lo miró estupefacta. Era increíble que recién note su presencia siendo que todo en Naruto llamaba la atención y gritaba " _mírame_ " en cada paso, desde su rubio natural hasta lo escandaloso que lograba ser hacía que como resultado, Naruto sea notado. Sintiendo el peso de Naruto apoyándose a un lado de su cama, como si necesitase encontrarse a tan solo centímetros para asegurarse por sí mismo que se encontraba bien, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse… rara. Ni si quiera Kiba y Shino solían estar tan cerca de su rostro por lo que aquella distancia —o quizás debería decir inexistente distancia— la descolocó totalmente.

 _Espionaje, prohibido, desnudez…_

… _Pectorales_

Si antes no estaba segura si había despertado del todo, pues ahora sí lo estaba, ya que sintió los colores subírsele al rostro y el inconfundible calor en sus mejillas que seguramente ya brillaban de lo sonrojada que estaría para ese entonces.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡No te desmayes 'ttebayo! —exclamó apresuradamente el rubio, conforme dio un salto hacia atrás y señaló su camiseta blanca de forma apresurada —¿Lo ves? ¡Ya estoy vestido!

 _Oh, cierto_

Quizás en otra situación reponer en ese hecho debería hacerla sentirse triste, ya que no es que sea ciega, pero esta vez dominaba la vergüenza y la situación la había sobrepasado, por lo que no podía importarle menos eso ahora.

 _Naruto debía pensar que era de lo peor…_

Si tan solo no se hubiese dejado llevar por la curiosidad de seguir a Sakura, nada de esto… Y como si el pensar en el nombre de su amiga fuese un tipo de interruptor, recordó que de hecho, fue usada como conejillo de indias por esta. Miró hacia las camas vecinas, pensando que quizás Sakura también fue atrapada al final, pero estas se encontraban vacías, por lo que parece que al menos una de ellas logró escapar con éxito.

 _Y esa no era ella_

—¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó Naruto regresando al campo de visión de la Hyuga y recordándole que no estaba sola— Porque desde que te cargué hasta aquí no había nadie más que la doctora. Por cierto, ella se ha ido a dejar algunos papeles, dijo que regresará pronto.

—¿Eh?... No, no busco a nadie. Gracias por traerme.

Adoraba a sus amigos. Por supuesto que sí. Ellos también la querían. Había confianza… Y por lo mismo, se aseguraría de tener una larga plática con su querida Sakura, ya que su bromilla se le había escapado de las manos.

—Hinata — profirió el rubio con una seriedad poca característica en él y que era extrañamente frecuente con ella, si rememoraba las pocas veces en las que compartieron palabras – No lo digo en plan de regaño ni nada de eso 'ttebayo. De hecho soy la última persona que debería reclamarle a alguien más por romper las reglas… Pero siempre he pensado que las cosas deben decirse de frente y siento que si no te lo digo de forma directa, no lograré entenderte ¡Y quiero entenderte! ¡De veras que sí! Pero si no hablas conmigo, ¿cómo se supone que entienda qué es lo que piensas? Habla conmigo, Hinata. Más allá del hecho de que si hubieses sido descubierta por alguien más que no sea yo, hubieses sido sancionada. Y la directora da miedo, ¡de veras! –dijo conforme un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza — Pensé que la última vez habíamos acordado en hablar con el otro sin temor, ser amigos, para que todo no sea incómodo entre nosotros; pero entonces haces esto. ¿Qué se supone que piense 'ttebayo? Sabes cómo me siento… y lo último que quiero es ilusionarte sin saber si al final yo… A ti… Eh… ¡Como sea! Lo que quiero decir es, ¿acaso no estas de acuerdo con ser amigos? ¡Créeme que lo entendería 'ttebayo! Justo ahora no puedo darte lo que quieres, Hinata, por eso había pensado que quizás el ser amigos era algo así como un punto medio para ambos, ¡pero yo que sé! Si sientes que no puedes con eso, ¡lo cual es totalmente comprensible! —aclaró con énfasis para no hacerla sentir mal— Quizás lo mejor sea alejarnos un poco.

Los ojos de Hinata se empañaron en lágrimas incluso antes de que se dé cuenta. Y es que recién en ese momento se percató que en serio deseaba ser su amiga. Quizás no debieron empezar así, pero honestamente, dudaba haberse podido acercar a Naruto si no habría pasado todo eso, ya que le costaba conocer gente nueva. Y quería conocerlo. A él. A Naruto. Pero todo lo había tomado muy a la ligera y ahora él creía que estaba jugando sucio. Buscando forzar cosas que él había dejado claro desde el principio que no podía darle.

… _Y que no es que en verdad buscase…_

—¡N-No lo dije para hacerte llorar 'ttebayo! –exclamó nervioso buscando algo con lo que secar sus lágrimas sin éxito.

—¡No estoy llorando! — se apresuró en responder ella conforme pasaba el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas.

 _Basta de dar lástima_

Naruto tenía razón, ¿cómo esperaba que él la entienda si ni siquiera le decía cómo se sentía? ¿Cómo esperaba que él sepa que ella quiere conocerlo si hasta ahora solo se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias y nunca se lo dijo claramente? Y si veía en retrospectiva, Naruto hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado tal cual es frente a ella. Siempre buscando hacer que ella se sienta lo más cómoda posible. Siempre dando el primer paso.

 _Siempre pensando en ella_

No es que quiera sentirse especial o algo por el estilo. Suponía que Naruto era así con todos. Y ella en cambio hasta ahora solo había estado confundiéndolo, confundiendo su corazón y el de ella misma. Pero no quería perder lo poco que habían construido. No por su miedo de hablar con él.

—Sí quiero ser tu amiga, Naruto-kun… ¡Realmente lo deseo! Y… sí quisiera hablarte, quiero decir, es divertido hablar contigo y creo que sería genial conocernos mejor… – susurró lo último bajando levemente la mirada, pero no la tonalidad de su voz: quería que Naruto la escuche, que escuche lo que guardaba dentro de ella por más vergonzoso que sea—Hasta ahora me decía que no podía hablarte porque siempre veía que ambos estábamos bastante ocupados. P-pero… Basta de eso. No es hasta ahora que recién me doy cuenta que esa soy solo yo buscando excusas… Buscando la forma de protegerme porque hasta ahora siempre he tenido miedo de acercarme a nuevas personas. Hasta ahora siempre han sido los demás quienes siempre dan el primer paso y yo solo los sigo. ¿S-sabes? Cuando me confesé realmente no pensé que las cosas terminarían así. Pensé que simplemente me rechazarías y allí quedaría todo… Pero no fue así. Por supuesto que no permitirías que termine así. Y por ahora… Tenía miedo de que si me acercase a ti… de que si soy yo quien quiere hablarte, de que si doy ese primer paso, te alejases… Y sé que tú no harías eso, pero dejé que mi timidez ganase, por lo que me conformaba con verte de lejos aunque quisiera acercarme…

—Hinata…—

—Pero ya no quiero ser así –negó con convicción— Porque estar contigo hace que quiera también expresar cómo me siento… ¡Y yo quiero ser tu amiga! Quiero poder acercarme sin miedo. Así que… por favor, ¿podríamos volver a empezar? ¿M-Me darías otra oportunidad? Lo que quiero decir es… ¡¿Q-quisieras ser mi amigo?!

Y ese día Hinata Hyuga supo que cualquier tonalidad del azul no volvería a parecerle lo suficientemente buena. Porque esta simplemente quedaría opacada por el brillo que desprendían los ojos azules de Naruto.

 _Ojos tan azules como si viese la profundidad del océano_

—Me encantaría—respondió fuerte y claro. Como todo en él.

.

././.

.

 _Lunes, 21 de mayo_

—¿En serio estas bien con esto? —preguntó Ino apoyada en el barandal de su escuela mientras ondeaba su suave cabello con gracia alrededor de su dedo.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Naruto es un chico increíble, por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que más personas lo noten –respondió Hinata también apoyada en el barandal al lado de Ino. Estaban en el tercer piso del edificio y tenían una perfecta vista de cómo en el primer piso una chica que recordaba haber visto alguna vez, declaraba su amor hacia Naruto. ¿Por qué lo sabían? Culpen al fino oído de Ino.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la vez que tuvo una conversación con Naruto en la sala de enfermería. Y cabe resaltar que desde ese día las cosas habían cambiado para bien. Si se cruzaba con Naruto y él la notaba primero, la saludaba. Pero incluso si no era así, porque Hinata había descubierto que el chico podía ser muy despistado, aunque llevase un sonrojo en las mejillas, ella también podía saludarlo e incluso acercarse. Y cada vez acercarse se volvía más y más sencillo, ya que Naruto siempre la esperaba con una amplia sonrisa.

Algunas veces también se cruzaban en la salida de la escuela y Naruto la acompañaba una parte del camino. Podía asegurar que aquellas eran tardes divertidas.

 _Todo se estaba volviendo natural a su lado_

—Oh, vamos, ¿no me digas que otra vez empezarás con el monólogo de cuán perfecto es Naruto? —

—¡N-No digo que sea perfecto! –replicó sonrojada Hinata, lo que causó bastantes carcajadas por parte de Ino—Solo dije que es un chico increíble… ¡Y a ti solo te he hablado una vez sobre Naruto!

—¿A mí? –Ino movió sugestivamente las cejas— ¿Entonces quiere decir que has hablado con más personas sobre él?

—¡Tú….! ¡Ahrg! ¡Por eso no te hablo de Naruto! Porque cualquier cosa que te diga hará que ya estés imaginando una futura boda— terminó Hinata cruzándose de brazos.

—Hinata, cariño. No necesito que me hables de Naruto para que ya imagine su próxima boda- ante esa respuesta, Hinata Hyuga solo pudo rodar los ojos. Ino era imposible. –Oye ¿Y Sakura?

—Se fue a traer las bebidas… —Hinata se balanceó de un pie a otro en clara incomodidad— ¿Tú crees que…El castigo fue muy duro? —

—Nah, Sakura debe aprender la lección. Además, el salón queda cerca, así que ya regresará—dijo Ino desinteresadamente y Hinata intentó convencerse de que Ino tenía razón.

Luego del "escape" de Sakura en la escena del crimen –llámese al momento en el que Sasuke y Naruto la descubrieron espiando- y sumado a su momento de valentía luego de hablar con Naruto, Hinata se había encargado de hablar con Sakura y dejarle muy en claro que no debería haber hecho eso. Y aunque estaba feliz del resultado final, ya que gracias a eso sentía que su amistad con Naruto se hizo más fuerte. Eso no justificaba que Sakura simplemente huyó dejándola sola. Hinata no era buena molestándose y quizás lo hubiese dejado pasar cuando Sakura empezó a rogar su perdón, pero Ino que se puso al tanto de lo sucedido no dejó que terminase así de sencillo.

—Por un mes reivindica tu amistad hacia Hinata –dijo Ino tajantemente- Demuestra cuán buena amiga eres. No puede ser tan difícil… Y Hinata lo merece.

—Acepto —dijo Sakura con firmeza—No debí haberlo tomado como una broma… Lo entiendo en Hinata ¿Pero a ti por qué te molesta, Ino-cerda?

—¡¿Por qué?! –respondió exaltada, como si la respuesta fuese una obviedad— ¡Casi haces peligrar la futura boda de nuestra Hinata!-

 _Luego de eso, toda seriedad quedó olvidada_

Desde ese día, Sakura estaba mostrándose más atenta, aunque Hinata ya le había dicho que no estaba molesta. Pero no podía negar que era lindo que Sakura se preocupe tanto por ella, así que se dijo que no está mal que la engrían de vez en cuando.

Esta vez habían decidido almorzar al aire libre, Hinata había olvidado su bebida en el salón, por lo que Sakura se ofreció ir por ella e Ino le dijo que también traiga la suya. Sin embargo, ver aquella confesión a Naruto fue pura coincidencia; y aunque Ino creyó que ver eso podría incomodar a Hinata, esta negó diciendo que estaba bien.

—De alguna manera esperaba también que luego de "confesarme", más personas se den cuenta de Naruto. Y eso está bien-

—Uhm… Aún así creo que tú haces mejor pareja con él ¿Segura que no te gusta aunque sea un poquito? —Hinata abrió la boca dispuesta a responder, pero se vio interrumpida por su amiga— A veces en serio me sorprende cómo terminaron volviéndose amigos luego de la confesión y todo eso.

—Ya te dije que es porque Naruto es muy amable. Él sería incapaz de rechazar a una persona-

—¿Segura? —Ino señaló hacia abajo atrayendo la mirada de Hinata— Porque estoy bastante segura de que acaba de rechazar a esa chica-

—¿Qué? —

Y en seguida Hinata se dio cuenta que no debió mirar hacia abajo, porque sus ojos perlados se encontraron directamente con los azules de él. Como si se tratase de un juego de miradas. Era increíble cómo sus ojos podían expresar tanto sin necesidad de decir nada.

 _La había rechazado_

Lo supo porque vio cómo la chica se giraba rápido y prácticamente huyó de ahí. Pero eso no era lo peor.

 _Oh, no_

Lo peor era que sintió un sentimiento cálido en el pecho al presenciar eso

¿Tan feliz puede hacerla el sentirse un poco especial?

Pero muy en el fondo, Hinata Hyuga sabía que esa no era la pregunta adecuada. Lo sabía. Porque una vocecilla dentro suyo se encargó por decir aquellas palabras que tanto se negaba a reconocer.

¿Tan feliz puede hacerla el sentirse un poco especial _para él_?

… _Hay preguntas que a veces es mejor intentar no responder…_

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevooo! Así que… Mi plan inicial de actualizar cada dos semanas se rompió por completo con este cap. Y es que una vez pasé las dos semanas por falta de tiempo, no pude evitar irme de largo xDD Perdón por la demoraaa! Como muestra de perdón, hice el cap más largo de lo normal! Espero lo hayan notado jajaja En fin, créanme que si tienen el cap ahora, es porque Virgi se encargaba de hacerme sentir culpable todos los días por no actualizar. Bien por ustedes, mal por mí –aunque bien en el fondo también, porque amo leerlos. Virgi, eres como la beta que nunca pedí xDD**

 **Ahora sí, a contestar reviews!**

 **-RankaXalto28:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Y más bien, gracias a ti por leerme! Me alegra que te esté gustando y espero que este capítulo no te decepcione 3

 **-monica735:** Entiendo lo que dices, sip. Sakura no debió hacer eso. Pero realmente Sakura no lo hizo con esa intención, con eso no la justifico en lo absoluto –y eso es lo que he querido transmitir en el cap- pero muchas veces nosotros mismos nos equivocamos y podemos tomar algo que es importante de forma superficial. No era mi intención hacer quedar a Sakura como la mala o algo por el estilo, pero con esto también espero que empiece a tomarse las cosas más en serio –al menos en mi historia-. Respecto a lo otro… Sí! También amo la química de este par. Puedes creer que cuando escribo sobre Naruto, literalmente suspiro frente a la pantalla? xDD Espero leerteee!

 **-AmyRose664:** Waa. No era mi intención despertar el odio hacia Sakura. Pero sí, se pasó de mala amiga dejando a Hinata allí a su suerte. Sin embargo… No la justifico, pero he intentado usar ese momento para que ella tome con más seriedad las cosas, porque en serio no lo hizo con mala intención, y se reivindique. En fin, espero seguir poder leyéndote y que la historia te gustee!

 **-Akime Maxwell:** jajaja me alegra que te guste! Al menos en este cap la libré de situaciones vergonzosas y es que quería que su relación avanzase un poquito más con seriedad. Pero ya en los siguientes cap la vuelvo a poner en situaciones graciosas xD Espero volver a leerte! 3

 **-RainAndWind:** Me alegra que te guste! Y aunque me demoré con la conti, espero poder volver a leerte. Nos leemooos!

 **-crayola94:** Somos dos! En serio, en serio suspiro cada que escribo a Naruto en la historia xD Y no es que suspire tanto por el personaje real, pero en mi historia me ha salido un Naru de los más fluff sin darme cuenta, que mientras escribo pienso "Es que es una cosita linda, una cosita bella. Pinchi Hina, ámalooo". Sakura debe reivindicarse y darse cuenta que con algunas cosas no se juega! Igual ya encontraré la forma de seguir haciéndola pagar –Muajaj (?)-. Perdón por la demoraa, intentaré volver a retomar el ritmo de las contis. Creo que en este cap me salió más lo fluff, pero ya en el siguiente intentaré ponerle más humor xD Gracias por leer y espero volver a leerte en este cap!

 **-VirgiFedeli:** Sakura tendrá que pagaaaar. Aún planeo vengarme un poquito más, aunque Hina ya se da por satisfecha. Y uff, en serio quiero hacer que conforme Hina se vaya enamorando, también vaya conociéndose más a sí misma y creciendo como persona. Espero lograrlo. Y como te dije… AMO A NARUTOOOO. Salió tan así sin querer, pero fangirleo cada que le toca participar en el capi. Naruto se merece el mundo! Y todo esto de explorar en lo romántico me fascina! Jajaja sí! Mira que eres insistente con el decirme que actualice y cuando hablabas de que ya actualizarías, sabía que volverías a sacar el tema de la conti xDD Ay, creo que se me salió lo fluff en este cap, pero era necesario! Ya en el siguiente buscaré el tinte de humor nuevamente.

 **-Guest:** Me alegra que te guste! Este capi fue más fluff, pero ya en los próximos la volveré a poner en situaciones vergonzosas. Nos leemooos!

 **-AruBell:** Esta vez me demoré con la conti! Uff Pero Sip! Fue una maldita total xDD pero no esperaba despertar el odio en el fandom jajaja Mi fandom xDD Que esta bien que tampoco sea la más fan de Sakura, pero no planeaba que en serio la odien! Más bien lo vi más con humor, aunque obvio va a tener que reivindicarse y las cosas no quedarán así! (Muajaj). Es que insisto, este Naruto me ha salido de lo más puro y hermoso xDD Que suspiro por él antes de escribirlo! Jajaj ejeeem como dije, tampoco es que Hina sea ciega, pero eso quizás ya lo ponga en próximos caps jajaja Y más bien gracias por la recomendación! Ya era hora de que alguien me lo diga, todo cambio para mejorar es bien recibido! Espero poder leerte de nuevo!

 **-Knicky Ouji:** Siendo sincera… Supongo que sí lo merecería. Pero en este fanfic desde el principio he dado una imagen de Sakura como alguien bastante precipitada, a la que no se le puede tomar con mucha seriedad; por lo que no quiero ser tan drástica, pese a que lo arruinó como amiga y no la justifico en lo absoluto. Pero por lo mismo, quiero lograr un cambio en ella luego de esto y quiero que vuelva a ganarse a Hina, valorando más su amistad y tomando las cosas con más seriedad. Por otro lado… Es bastante interesante, porque eres la segunda persona que lee este fanfic y me admite que no es del fandom NH. Así que me alegro que te guste! Sí! Es que Naruto es lo más puro que hay en este fic! Espero poder volver a leerte y que este cap te guste!

 **-Marion:** Ay, saluditos tardíos :c Este cap lo hice más largo, perdón por la demoraaa! Espero poder volver a leerte, que no he muerto! Jaja en este cap saqué más mi lado fluff interior, espero te gustee!

 **-Sabaku:** Gracias por tomarlo con humor! Uff. Yo también me reí escribiendo sobre esta Sakura, aunque sé que se pasó, pero no esperaba despertar el odio hacia ella xD Este capi fue más fluff y sí! Esa es la idea! Que Hinata también vaya "creciendo" para bien conforme los caps avanzan. Ay, mil gracias por el apoyo que le das a este fanfic, que temía estar haciéndolos muy Ooc y me alegro que te guste el rumbo que va tomando! Este cap se demoró, pero espero volver a leerte y que este cap te haya gustado Nos leemos!

 **-yulissa24:** Waa, me alegro que te guste cómo la narro, aunque aún me considero bastante novata en eso jajaja sí! Yo también me reí cuando hice esa escena. Sakura usa su inteligencia para el mal xDD pero ya le daré su lección Muajaj Aww :') me alegra que consideres mi fanfic como uno de los buenos, pero sí hay historias muy buenas por estos lares! Espero poder volver a leerte! Gracias por el apoyo! Nos leemooos!

 **-Mikaly-san:** Y tú definitivamente fuiste el último empujón para que me anime a publicar. Había estado entre "ya debería escribir" y las insistencias de mi amiga, pero leí tu review, suspiré de felicidad, me levanté y me dije "mañana sí o sí actualizo!". Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero este cap te guste! Awww, espero poder leerte de nuevo! Que reviews como el tuyo animan al autor 3


	5. Capítulo 5: Secretos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

* * *

BEAUTIFUL LIAR

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

No es que le incomode el silencio. De veras que no. De hecho, siendo ella una chica silenciosa y de pocas palabras, en más de una ocasión ha compartido un agradable silencio con quien sea que la acompañe. Después de todo, aprender a disfrutar de la ausencia de ruido era algo con lo que había crecido. Era parte de su día a día.

 _Y eso está bien_

Cuando se tiene confianza con la otra persona o incluso si hay una indiferencia total por ambas partes, de forma tácita se da un acuerdo mutuo de que cada uno está bien con la situación. El silencio pasa tranquilo y sin apuro, acompañado únicamente por el incesante _Tic-tac_ que hace dar cuenta de que los segundos pasan y pasan... Y antes de que se dé cuenta, las manecillas de reloj marcan la hora indicada y se sigue el protocolo de siempre.

Sonreír cordialmente, inclinar levemente la cabeza, seguida de un agradecimiento proveniente de ambas partes. Fin de la historia.

 _Era lo normal_

O quizás debería decir que era "lo ideal". Porque hay situaciones en las que se encuentran presentes palabras no dichas y el silencio por lo tanto está cargado, dando la sensación de que los segundos avanzan más y más lento. Por más que fuera solo su percepción. Y es cierto que quería cambiar.

 _Naruto la hacía querer cambiar_

Ser una mejor versión de ella misma. Por lo que a su lado se sentía tranquila y relajada para expresar sus sentimientos… Pero eso era solo con Naruto. No con el mejor amigo de este. Por más que su nombre era recurrente en sus muchas charlas con Sakura.

 _Sasuke Uchiha era intimidante_

Diga lo que diga Sakura, no podía evitar pensar eso al sentirse bajo el escrutinio nada disimulado de este. Lo cual suponía estaba bien, ya que al menos estaba siendo directo… Aunque eso no hacía que la sensación de nervios a flor de piel disminuya. Lastimosamente, no tenía que conocerlo bien para saber que eso sería lo último que le importaría al Uchiha. Y es que si a Hinata le dieran elegir entre los azulados ojos de Naruto, los cuales eran transparentes y cálidos; y los ojos oscuros como la noche de Sasuke que más bien despertaban intriga – y según ella desconfianza-, Hinata no se lo pensaría ni dos veces antes de elegir a Naruto.

—¿S-sucede algo, Uchiha-san? — sintió su voz más aguda y rasposa de lo normal, por lo que aclaró su voz intentando darse valor. No quería apartar la mirada de los ojos de este, aún cuando lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de aquella aula de clases ¿Dónde había quedado la Hinata decidida y valiente?

Maldijo la hora en la que decidieron ponerla como suplente del encargado del comité de deportes de su salón de clases a inicios de curso. Pero le habían dicho que solo tendría que hacerse responsable si es que el encargado faltaba y justo ese día este decidió faltar. Y tal parece –bendita sea suerte-, que a Sasuke Uchiha le pasó algo similar. Ella creyó escuchar cómo mascullaba insultos en lo bajo como "Esta me las pagará ese idiota" cuando se encontraron al término de las clases. Sus aulas eran vecinas y dado que el festival deportivo se acercaba, les encargaron organizar en una lista las actividades a realizar con los nombres de cada uno de los alumnos de su grado académico. Todo hubiese estado bien mientras que ambos estuviesen enfocados en su tarea, pero Sasuke resultó ser más veloz que ella y ya había terminado de escribir la lista de su clase, a diferencia suya.

Lo cual los llevaba a la situación actual. Con ella sintiéndose presionada y lo suficientemente nerviosa al sentir cómo el Uchiha no apartaba los ojos de ella. Como si buscase traspasarla con la mirada.

 _Y a este paso Hinata Hyuga no dudaba que este lo lograría_

—Naruto es un idiota despistado que solo mira lo mejor de las personas. No es del tipo que piense mucho las cosas y si siente algo, lo dice directamente. Por eso para muchos es fácil acercarse a él, porque Naruto es lo que ves a simple vista –Hinata lo miró confundida. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto y le extrañaba que desee iniciar una conversación con ella.

—Lo he notado… Naruto-kun siempre se ha mostrado sincero y transparente. Creo que eso es algo admirable de él- se atrevió a decir sin saber si la estaba invitando a hablar.

—Y lo hace vulnerable- la cortó este – ya que cree todo lo que le dicen. Naruto no se da cuenta de nada.

—Eh… Y-yo no entiendo a qué quieres llegar con esto, Uchiha-san- dijo al ver que este se había callado, pero Sasuke ignorando su extrañeza, se mantuvo unos cuantos segundos más en silencio. ¿Es que se acaso se trataba de la clásica charla del tipo "No dejaré que lastimes a mi amigo"?

—Hmp. Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso. Quiero decir que aunque Naruto puede no darse cuenta de las cosas que escapan de su rango de interés. Yo sí me doy cuenta –arrastró lentamente las palabras sin apartar su mirada de la suya –Sobretodo estoy acostumbrado de las miradas de una chica enamorada.

 _Muy bien. Estaba jodida._

Viéndose sin escapatoria alguna, Hinata tragó lentamente su saliva y apretó sus manos en puños. ¿La había descubierto? Había pensado que para bien o para mal, haber sido descubierta "espiando" a Naruto aquella vez que fue con Sakura, habría hecho parecer que sí era una joven enamorada.

—Estoy bastante seguro que hasta antes de tu confesión a Naruto, no mostraste algún interés en él ¿Pero entonces apareces repentinamente un día con una carta de amor? Todo parece bastante repentino. Puede que Naruto crea en ti, pero no puedes negar que todo fue bastante extraño. Tú ocultas algo. Tú no estabas en su rango de interés y de repente de un día para otro pareces estar por todos lados.

—Q-Quizás es porque finalmente me armé de valor para hablarle –Si ya había empezado con una mentira, era mejor seguir para adelante. Después de todo, no era a Sasuke a quien le debía explicaciones. Naruto era el único que las merecía – A-además, cuando me confesé, Naruto-kun me dijo que ya me conocía a la distancia, así que no es que como si hubiese aparecido "de la nada". Por eso no me rechazó –agregó con seguridad y hasta se permitió sonreír segura. No servía de nada mostrarse titubeante ahora. No frente a Sasuke.

Pero contrario a lo esperado, este sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa de superioridad, una sonrisa que claramente indicaba que este sabía algo que ella no. Hinata no pudo seguir conservando la sonrisa que formó segundos antes.

 _Él sabía algo_

Y no debería parecerle extraño. Por algo Naruto y él eran mejores amigos. Si había alguien que además de Naruto sabía todo de él, ese era Sasuke. Y Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse indefensa y en desventaja, porque mientras ella no parecía saber nada, Sasuke parecía haber descubierto algo interesante.

—Solo te digo que lo mejor para ti sería alejarte. Adiós –sin más, él se puso en pie y salió del aula de clase. Parecía satisfecho con lo que sea que pasó.

En cambio ella se quedó mirando fijamente el escritorio frente suyo sintiéndose más confundida que nunca.

Sasuke había dicho que Naruto era transparente y que era lo que veías a simple vista. Y si le hubiesen preguntado lo mismo, hasta hace unas horas lo hubiese corroborado. Pero ahora la imagen de él rechazando a la alumna de la otra clase seguida por la respuesta que le dio a ella cuando se confesó venía a su mente… y no podía evitar sentir una leve opresión en el pecho ante la incertidumbre de todo.

 _¿Realmente podía decir que conocía a Naruto Uzumaki?_

 _Y entonces cayó en cuenta que quizás no era la única que tenía secretos…_

 _._

 _././_

 _._

Tras terminar la tarea asignada y dejarlo en la sala de profesores, caminó con aire meditabundo hacia su aula de clases para cargar su bolso consigo e irse a casa. Le habría gustado hablar con Naruto, pero ya había pasado una hora y media desde el término de clases y ese día el equipo de basketball no tenía prácticas luego de clases. Así que se dijo que hablaría con él al día siguiente.

 _Incluso si tenía que esperarlo fuera de clases_

¿Pero realmente estaba bien que pida explicaciones cuando ni siquiera ella fue sincera? De hecho, ¿por qué si quiera le importaba? Naruto ahora era su amigo y con eso debería bastar, ¿cierto? Por eso no entendía por qué se sentía tan inquieta… Y abriendo la puerta del aula de clases aún pensativa, alzó la mirada para ver la delgada silueta de otra persona sentada en uno de los asientos, concentrada en lo que sea que hacía.

—¿Sakura-chan?-

La aludida dio un salto en su asiento y giró el rostro hacia ella, tan confundida como ella se sentía de verla a esa hora.

—¡Hinata! ¿Recién terminas el trabajo? –

—Sí… Tomó más tiempo de lo esperado. Vine para llevarme mis cosas –agregó acercándose a su asiento -¿Tú que haces?

—Oh. Esto. –sonrió alzando un sobre rosa que se le hizo tan conocido a Hinata. Como si ese día todo se empeñase en ponerla nostálgica- Estoy volviendo a escribir el contenido… Solo que esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien… -susurró ella mirando la hoja de papel delante suyo y Hinata sintió que más que decírselo a ella, se lo decía a sí misma.

Hinata, quien se había detenido a un lado suyo, mantuvo la mirada fija en el sobre rosa y acercó su mano hasta poder palparlo con la yema de sus dedos. Sus ojos recorrieron cada detalle y adorno que tenía. Sakura lo había hecho ella misma y bastaba verlo para darse cuenta de cuánta dedicación y empeño le había puesto. Cada detalle, cada corte…

 _Era la carta de una chica enamorada que quería plasmar sus sentimientos_

Y la ojiperla no pudo hacer otra cosa más que contener levemente la respiración y sorprenderse por recién notar todo eso. Había tenido esa misma carta en sus manos días atrás, pero era tanta su preocupación por no ser descubierta y librarse de ese encargo tan rápido que simplemente no vio más que lo que tenía por delante, ignorando completamente que cargaba el tesoro de otra persona en sus manos. Con mucha razón Naruto en su momento quiso conservarla y atesorarla como bien merecía. Porque una carta de amor no solo era un medio para expresar tus sentimientos, significaba que alguien pensó _solo_ en ti mientras escribía cada palabra cargada de significado, significaba que a alguien le importabas lo suficiente, significaba que en algún momento de tu vida, hubo un _alguien que_ _te amó._

 _Estar enamorado era algo especial, era mágico_

No era de extrañarse que Sasuke desconfíe de ella. Después de todo, no era algo que simplemente podía forzar y decir a la ligera ¿Cómo antes no lo había notado?

—¿Hinata? –preguntó Sakura confundida.

Por supuesto, la carta en esencia seguía siendo la misma. No era eso lo que había cambiado.

 _La que había cambiado era ella_

Ya no era la misma de aquel entonces que simplemente veía su vida pasar delante de sus ojos, disfrutando de su pequeña burbuja que en algún momento se volvió su propia prisión. Se había vuelto incapaz de ver los matices de colores que siempre la habían rodeado y de los que recién ahora se había percatado. Y ahora cuando pensaba en eso la imagen de Naruto sonriendo aparecía en su mente.

 _No todo había sido tan malo…_ -pensó al dejar con cariño el sobre al lado de Sakura.

Es cierto que estaba confundida y es cierto que el sentimiento que empezaba a florecer en su pecho aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerle un nombre... Pero así estaba bien. Si algo había aprendido esos días era a dejarse llevar y permitirse explorar cosas de las que antes no se hubiese percatado.

 _No había por qué apresurarse. Bastaba con ir a su propio ritmo_

—Estoy bien, Sakura-chan…— completó sonriendo.

 _Estaba mejor que nunca_

.

./././

.

—¡Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, Hinata, por favor sal conmigo!-

—Eh— respondió abriendo los ojos de par en par, imaginando que quizás aún no despertaba o que en algún momento fue a parar en algún mundo alternativo.

Hinata se puso pálida viendo cómo el chico delante suyo, fijó su mirada en la de ella esperando claramente una respuesta. No era que el chico no sea un poco atractivo… ¡Es solo que era la primera vez que lo veía en su vida!

—E-Eh… yo… —tragó duro y jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos sin saber cómo mantener la mirada fija en el chico desconocido.

—Sé que aún quieres a Naruto y te rechazó, pero eso está bien por mí, ¡te ayudaré a olvidarlo! –

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué Naruto-kun me rechazó? — el tono de incredulidad no pasó desapercibido por el chico enfrente suyo. De hecho, ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

—Bueno, tú sabes… Creo que haríamos una buena pareja. Antes no me declaré porque sentía que no te importaban estas cosas, pero ahora es distinto. Y no puedes negar que soy mejor candidato que Naruto y— el chico siguió parloteando, pero Hinata ya no oía nada por estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Y es que ella había esperado que Naruto se haga popular luego de su confesión. No todos los días se descubre que se es "relativamente" popular y siendo Naruto un buen chico… Había esperado que más chicas se fijen en él… ¿Pero ella? Había ignorado que también se puso a sí misma bajo el foco de atención y sobre todo, no tenía la más remota idea de qué era lo que estarían hablando sobre ellos y la extraña relación que mantenía con Naruto.

Lo peor es que la confesión le cayó como balde de agua fría. Había pensado buscar a Naruto apenas terminaron las clases, cuando un mensaje de texto le llegó a su _Messenger_ en el que un nombre desconocido le decía que "había encontrado un cuaderno suyo y deseaba entregárselo", Hinata no se preocupó mucho al ver la foto y descubrir que era un chico de la otra clase, así que el punto de encuentro sería a la espalda de la escuela… Siendo que era algo así de sencillo, se despidió de Sakura e Ino pensando ir rápido a recoger su cuaderno y apresurarse en buscar a Naruto.

 _Vaya error_

Porque no había cuaderno perdido ni nada por el estilo ¿Entonces se había vuelto el blanco a elegir por lástima? Incluso si en verdad Naruto la hubiese rechazado, ¿tan desesperada la creían para aceptar a cualquiera? Sintiendo molestia, separó los labios dispuesta a protestar, pero se vio interrumpida la voz de un tercero.

—¡Woahh! ¡Perdonen! ¡No queríamos interrumpir! —dijo Lee, quien vestía con la camiseta del equipo de basketball. Pero no, eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era que Naruto estaba detrás suyo mirando de ella hacia el desconocido reiteradas veces. Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que comprenda la situación, de hecho Hinata supo cuándo entendió, ya que pareció sorprendido y segundos después pasó su mano por su rubio cabello en clara señal de incomodidad —¡Sigan en lo suyo! ¡Y que su llama de la juventud siga ardiendo! Oye, Naruto, ¿ella no es quién se te conf- ¡Ay! —gritó luego de verse golpeado por el puño del Uzumaki en uno de sus costados.

—¡No le hagan caso, 'ttebayo! Nosotros ya nos… —pero Hinata lo vio desesperada. Sabía que Naruto podía entenderla sin necesidad de palabras, así que él entendió que ella le decía que la saque de ahí. Frunciendo el ceño, regresó la mirada hacia el chico desconocido — ¡Qué torpe! ¡Había olvidado que Hinata tenía que entregarme unos discos 'ttebayo! ¡Luego te alcanzo, Lee! ¡Vamos, Hinata!

Y corriendo hacia ella, tomó de su mano alejándola de ese lugar antes de que alguno de sus dos acompañantes pudiese reaccionar. Escuchó la voz de Lee gritar a lo lejos, pero ella ya no tenía pensamientos que vayan más allá de la calidez que desprendía la mano de Naruto, la cual era grande y la hacía sentir protegida. Como si no tuviese que preocuparse por nada más.

 _Solo sentía el rápido palpitar de su corazón, rápido y constante_

Y no pudo evitar pensar que la persona que salga con Naruto, definitivamente sería alguien afortunada y sobre todo, sería alguien amada.

 _Pero este momento era solo de ellos_

Por eso, cuando detuvieron el paso al estar lo suficientemente lejos, Hinata no pudo contener las carcajadas que afloraban desde lo más hondo ella. Ni ella sabía explicar por qué estaba feliz, pero pensar en toda la situación y su rápido escape le causó gracia; y aunque Naruto al inicio la miró confundido, segundos después la acompañó con sus carcajadas. Ella no sabía cómo, pero él no parecía haberse dado cuenta que tenía el poder para hacerla pensar que solo existían ellos dos en el mundo.

 _Solo ellos y nadie más_

Y era en esos momentos que no importaba quién era Hinata Hyuga o Naruto Uzumaki, no importaba ni cómo empezó todo, ni cómo terminaría. Solo importaban ellos, sus sonrisas cómplices y ese sentimiento que de forma lenta pero segura, los llenaba.

Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que ambos se calmen y normalicen su agitada respiración, aunque aún una sonrisa divertida adornaba sus rostros. Y Hinata se dio cuenta que quería saber más y más de él, ¿qué pensaría él cuándo la veía? ¿Él se siente igual que ella? ¿También sentía que su relación iba cambiando poco a poco a lo que sea que iba dando lugar?

… _Habían tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas…_

Se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos para poner en palabras todas las preguntas que llegaban a su cabeza, pero lo que observó la descolocó totalmente. _Naruto era transparente, era lo que veías a simple vista_. Por eso se sintió temblar al ver la mirada cargada de inmensa ternura y cariño que este le dedicaba, como si fuese hermosa e importante para él. Irónicamente, sintió su corazón estrujarse esta vez y no antes, cuando alguien le profesaba su amor. Pero de alguna forma esta vez se sentía diferente, incluso sin haber palabras.

 _O quizás era porque era Naruto que se sentía diferente_

—¡¿N-Naruto-kun?! –Hinata saltó en su sitio al verse repentinamente rodeada por los brazos de este, sus cuerpos se amoldaron perfectamente y Hinata podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón cuando este la apretaba contra sí.

 _Como si temiese que lo alejase de él_

 _Como si temiese quedarse solo_

¿Quién era realmente Naruto Uzumaki?

.

* * *

 **Así que… ¡Finalmente aquí! No le veía el fin a este capítulo, fueron más de 3000 palabras! Jeje, rayos, se suponía que originalmente este era un short fic! "De capítulos cortos para no estresarme mucho" pff En fin, como habrán notado, hasta ahora mantenía el ritmo de dos escenas/momentos por capítulo, pero este fue una** **excepción** **, ya que tuvo 3 escenas. Mírenlo a manera de compensación por la demora y principalmente porque TENÍA que hacer que Naruto salga en este capítulo xD No son solo ustedes quienes lo aman, yo también fangirleo al escribirlo jajaja Es que siento que le falta algo si Naru no interactúa con Hina aunque sea una vez! Bueno… este cap lo sentí más como de transición y eran situaciones que tenían que suceder, espero no haya sido tan pesado. Así que espero poder leerlos nuevamente! Ustedes saben que leer sus comentarios nos hacen a los autores felices. Espero leerlos y saber qué les pareció este capi!**

 **Pero bueno, a contestar reviews!**

 **-RainAndWind:** aquí está el capi! Bueno, tú sabes, todo lo que pasa entre Naruto y Hinata siempre es súper fluff, no sé por qué me sale mi vena cursi cuando escribo esta historia jajaja Espero que te guste! Nos estamos leyendo!

 **-monica735:** Exactamente! Nadie es perfecto y quería darle una oportunidad a Sakura para que realmente se dé cuenta de lo valiosa que es su amistad con Hinata y esta vez sí la valore En fin, espero que este cap te gusta y poder leerte de nuevo!

 **-Akime Maxwell:** Todos deseamos a una amiga como Ino xD así de exagerada y como solo ella puedes ser. Ohh, Naruto y Hinata aún tienen mucho por hablar! Pero bueno, amo sus interacciones, siempre me sale mi lado más cursi cuando hago que ellos hablen xd

 **-shuanime:** Y amo escribir sobre ellos! Es como si sacase mi lado más fluff cuando escribo sobre este par jajaj hasta fangirleo y suspiro mientras escribo sobre Naru! Estoy mal xDD Espero poder leerte de nuevo y que te haya gustado el capi!

 **-Lilipili:** lo son! Son uno cosita de ternura:3 Espero leerte por aquí también!

 **-Jade:** Naru celoso? Oooh, créeme que yo también amaré cuando ese momento llegue *inserte sonrisa malévola* Bueno, si de capítulos largos hablamos, este se lleva el primer lugar, así que espero que te haya gustado! Nos estamos leyendooo!

 **-Mikaly-san:** Jajaja ayyyy eso fue definitivamente un golpe directo en el cora! Pobre de tu abuela! Jajajaja Y he aquí el siguiente cap! Fue más largo que los anteriores, espero no se me haga costumbre ir haciéndolos más largos xD Gracias a ti por comentar! Espero leerte de nuevo!

- **VirgiFedeli:** Pero qué imagen tiene de míiii! Jaja okok, es cierto que siempre digo "Que arda, Sakura!" Pero en el fondo, muuuuy en el fondo, medio le tengo un aprecio xD Y síiii, este Naruto merece todo el amor del mundo! T-T Es que es tan lindo y tan todo. Me exploté en este capi xDD Te juro, no le veía final! Y ahhh, esto de añadir una escena extra solo para que salga el Naru me absorbió toda… ¡pero valió la pena! Ahora hasta lo hice quedar como un héroe xDD Ay, no puedo. Y Ja! En el review predijiste que actualizaría a fines agosto pero terminé publicándolo a inicios xD algo es algo, no? Jajaja Se te quiere, Virgiiii! 3

 **-kaichou3:** Ay, me alegra que te guste esta historia :') Leer lindas palabras como las tuyas hacen que los autores nos emocionemos. Y jeje Bueeeeno, la otra vez me demoré dos meses y esta vez fue menos, así que algo es algo! Intentaré actualizar pronto! Espero volver a leerte!

 **-Sabaku:** Eso! Todo en este fic es lento pero seguro! Creo que eso hace que salga mi lado más fluff, ya que es lindo describir cómo van apareciendo los sentimientos 3 Más bien gracias a ti por siempre comentar! Cada que actualizo siempre espero leer un review tuyo :') Y espero te haya gustado este capi, nos leeemos!

 **-hinatamyqueen:** Y lo hice más largo jeje es que no podía dejar que Naru no salga en el capi! Pero te digo, no creo que los próximos capis sean más largos que esto *espero no atraer mi mala suerte diciendo esto xD* Gracias a ti por leerlo y darle una oportunidad! Espero volver a leerte! Nos leemooos!

- **PrincesaRosa28:** Awww! Lo séee. Este fic es súper fluff! Y es que este par saca lo mejor de mí xDD Gracias por tus lindas palabras y espero volver a leerte! Nos leemooos!


	6. Capítulo 6: Primer amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

Bien, en este capi debo darle los créditos respectivos a la Befu, sip, a ti, **Miss Tsuki**. Que nuestras salidas siempre logran inspirarme y es genial tenerte para compartir las ideas! Gracias Bro!

* * *

BEAUTIFUL LIAR

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

—¡Me salvaste la vida, Hinata! –exclamó Ino mientras salía del baño alterno de la habitación de Hinata vistiendo un pijama de repuesto de esta.

—Nada de eso. Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo –

—¡Pero que sepas que no hubiese recurrido a cualquiera para que me acoja una noche, eh! –

Ambas amigas rieron relajadas y se acomodaron frente a la pantalla de televisión mientras comían papitas, como si esa pijamada organizada de último segundo fuese de lo más cotidiano. Esa noche, Hinata se había sorprendido al abrir la puerta de su casa y observar a su rubia amiga vistiendo aún su uniforme de preparatoria y temblando de frío.

—Dejé las llaves dentro de casa y mis padres no regresan hasta mañana ¿Podrías darle refugio a esta pobre alma en pena? —

No hubo necesidad de más palabras cuando Hinata abrió la puerta de par en par ofreciéndole cobijo y apresurándose en traerle una manta caliente a su amiga. Al parecer, luego de muchos intentos de abrir la puerta, Ino finalmente había aceptado que tendría que buscar otro lugar donde pasar la fría noche; y lo que parecía una noche desafortunada para la rubia, se convirtió en una agradable pijamada. Habían llamado a Sakura para que se les una, pero esta declinó triste la oferta al tener la visita de parientes lejanos.

—Hace tiempo que no venía a tu casa pese a que vivimos relativamente cerca –declaró la rubia girando el rostro para ver a su amiga— ¡Hanabi se ha puesto altísima! Antes de que nos demos cuenta, ya medirá lo mismo que nosotras ¡El parecido contigo es increíble, Hinata!-

—Eso es por mi familia. Todos los Hyuga guardamos cierto parecido, ¿sabes? El color de ojos es bastante particular-

—Aunque los tuyos tienden un poco al lila. Son preciosos. No es de extrañarse que muchos chicos babeen por ti-

—¡E-Eso no es cierto! –exclamó Hinata sonrojada.

—Oh, sabes que sí lo es –finalizó Ino riendo divertida del bochorno de su amiga.

Y entre risas y comentarios burlones, los minutos pasaban rápidamente trayéndolas a la situación actual, con Ino abrazando sus rodillas y llorando desconsoladamente, como si viviese en carne propia el corazón roto de la protagonista de la película que veían; y aunque Ino se encontraba tan inmersa en esta, Hinata no podía tener los pensamientos más alejados de ella. Después de todo, en su cabeza solo aparecía la esbelta figura de un joven rubio de ojos azules que horas antes la había abrazado de forma protectora y cálida.

Su cuerpo había encajado perfectamente con el suyo y Hinata se preguntó cómo alguien tan grande y fuerte como Naruto, podía rodearla con sus brazos con tanto cariño y anhelo, como si ella fuese delicada, como si fuese especial.

 _Se había sentido querida_

 _Realmente querida_

Pero lo que rápido empieza, rápido termina. Y así como todo sueño, la realidad la obligó a despertar… Aunque dolió que quien la obligue a despertar, sea el mismo Naruto. Él la había tomado por los hombros apartándola de sí, alejándola de su calor y susurrando un "Perdona", mientras sus ojos azules la veían de forma significativa, como si quisiesen decir algo más que no podía pronunciar, pero que estaba allí.

 _Por supuesto que estaba allí._

Pero nada la hubiese preparado para ver en sus ojos tan expresivos aquel sentimiento.

 _Culpa_

¿Cómo un sentimiento tan puro y hermoso como el cariño se ensombreció hasta llegar a eso? Y es que tan rápido como apareció el cariño, cuando pudo palparlo y sentir que era real, la alejó de él.

 _Se sentía como recibir una bofetada… O incluso más._

Hinata mentiría si dijese que no se sentía rechazada. Porque pese a que se sintió en un sueño cuando Naruto la abrazó, pese a que sintió que le gustaba estar ahí, que _quería_ permanecer ahí, ver la mirada de Naruto cargada de arrepentimiento luego de ese abrazo la hirió.

 _Realmente dolía_

Y aunque ella le dijo que no le había molestado el abrazo, que se sintió segura, pensando que quizás él se sentía culpable por haberla abrazado de forma imprevista y sin su consentimiento; Naruto no había dicho otra palabra el resto del camino a casa, manteniendo una postura tensa y distante que por más que Hinata quiso, no pudo romper.

 _Era una perdedora_

Naruto siempre sabía qué decir, logrando trasformar todo a su alrededor, a diferencia de ella, que no pudo hacer nada para provocar la sonrisa que tanto se había acostumbrado a ver desde que lo conocía. Claramente Naruto no tenía la culpa de nada, ¿entonces lo tenía ella? Y antes de que se dé cuenta, sus pasos se habían detenido frente a la puerta de su casa. Naruto había susurrado un bajo "adiós" que ella no hubiese alcanzado a escuchar si no estuviese tan atenta de él y cada uno de sus movimientos. Y con impotencia, mantuvo una expresión tensa cuando lo vio darse la vuelta y alejarse…

 _Estaba tan cerca y se sentía tan lejano…_

Quiso estirar su mano y agarrar la suya, decirle que no se aleje, preguntarle qué le pasaba y abrazarlo para decirle con su gesto lo que él le había dicho antes con su abrazo.

 _Que estaba allí_

 _Que no se alejaría_

 _Que no lo dejaría nunca si él se lo permitiese…_

Pero no pudo

Solo su mano hecha un puño presionada a la altura de su pecho fue testigo de cómo lo vio partir, con su ancha espalda alejándose de ella y sintiéndose más inalcanzable que nunca.

Con los pensamientos de que incluso si lo detuviese, sus palabras no lo alcanzarían

 _No ahora_

O al menos eso hubiese comprobado si hubiese tenido el suficiente valor para intentarlo…

… _Pero no pudo…_

.

Fue entonces que sintió una mano tirando de su manga trayéndola a la realidad. Ino ya no veía la película y ahora tenía toda su atención centrada en ella, despertando a Hinata de ese pequeño trance en el que se había envuelto.

—¿Qué sucede?-

Si había algo que admiraba de Ino era cómo podía mantener la cabeza en alto cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Sin flaquear. Y mostrando que pocas cosas serían capaces de derribarla.

 _Porque ella era Ino Yamanaka_

Ella también era así… O al menos intentaba serlo. Ino estaba preocupada por ella, lo sabía, podía notarlo. Pero su tono de voz fue fuerte, directo y seguro cuando le preguntó qué sucedía. Por supuesto, ella no se detendría a preguntar si estaba bien, porque sabía que no lo estaba, _era su mejor amiga_.

La conocía

Y aunque Ino muchas veces la molestó en broma con Naruto, sabía que la escucharía atentamente tomándola en serio. Como siempre.

 _Porque así era Ino Yamanaka_

Hinata supo que más que nunca, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, necesitaba alguien en quien confiar, necesitaba una amiga. Y quién mejor que Ino para ser esa persona. Sentía que todo la estaba sobrepasando: la reacción de Naruto, su lejanía, las palabras de Sasuke, saber que había algo más…

—Oh, Ino… Estoy tan confundida… —exclamó mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior ¿Cómo pedirle ayuda para entender algo de lo que ni siquiera ella estaba segura que era?

.

././.

.

De pie a un lado de la cancha de basketball, Hinata Hyuga esperaba sujetando su bolso y observando con atención como un chico salía tras otro del entrenamiento matutino. Aún faltaba media hora para que las clases dieran inicio y el frío de esa mañana se calaba por sus huesos haciéndola estremecer. Presionó sus brazos contra sí queriendo darse calor y esperando ver pronto al dueño de esa cabellera rubia y penetrantes ojos azules.

Mientras más rápido hablen, mejor para ambos

La charla con Ino la noche pasada había renovado sus energías. Había necesitado tanto esa conversación que sentía como si tuviese un peso menos. Y finalmente podía decir que se sentía ligera y ¿por qué no? Valiente.

El único que podía responder por qué se sintió incómodo era el mismo Naruto y este desde el principio le había dejado en claro que se sienta en confianza con él: como un amigo.

 _No debería haberle dado muchas vueltas_

Por eso, ese día se dispuso a despertar más temprano para así esperarlo luego de su entrenamiento y tener una merecida charla con él. Naruto no se negaría.

Mentiría si dijese que solo está ahí para satisfacer, en parte, su curiosidad y conocerlo más.

 _Quería que Naruto confiara en ella_

Y a decir verdad, no soportaba la idea de estar remotamente distante con Naruto… O como sea que se le llame al estado de su relación actualmente. Por eso, se alegró al verlo salir con una toalla rodeando su cuello. Caminaba al lado de Sasuke contándole algo con una expresión seria y parecía enfrascado en su mundo. Sin embargo, cuando Hinata alzó la vista y lo miró fijamente, como si sus ojos lo llamasen, Naruto dejó su parloteo para devolverle la mirada primero con sorpresa y luego con una leve incomodidad. Despidiéndose de Sasuke con un gesto rápido, trotó hacia ella de forma apresurada.

—Naruto, yo… Sobre lo de ayer…-

—¡Olvídalo 'ttebayo!-Hinata vio con sorpresa cómo Naruto sonreía incómodo viendo hacia a un costado – Fue cosa de nada, un impulso del momento. Nada importante, de veras. No volverá a pasar.

 _No quería eso_

Hasta ahora habían dejado que su relación fluya ¿Por qué ponerse límites? No lo entendía ¿Es que acaso había hecho algo mal? No supo si fue la valentía anteriormente adquirida, su mano sudaba y ciertamente se sentía temblar, pero Naruto rehuía su mirada y no quería eso.

 _No con él_

Y antes de darse cuenta, había dado un paso al frente, su mano había buscado la suya y ahora entrelazaba los dedos con los de él logrando su cometido de hacer que Naruto la mire. Finalmente la mire.

—No me molestó… ¡No me molestó que me abraces, Naruto! ¿Por qué te alejaste…? ¿Por qué me alejaste de ti? Quiero entenderte, Naruto. Fuiste tú quien dijo que seamos amigos, ¿cierto? Dijiste que nos sintamos en confianza con el otro. Ayer tuve miedo. Miedo de dar la cara y enfrentarte. Pero no quiero huir. Tú tampoco lo hagas… ¿Sabes, Naruto? Ayer te sentí tan distante e inalcanzable… Y cuando llegue a casa no hice más que recriminarme por dejarte ir así… Por eso vine más temprano hoy. Porque quería verte y decirte cómo me siento. Naruto… —empezó a sentir el rubor subiendo a sus mejillas y bajó levemente la mirada a la altura del pecho de Naruto, sintiendo que su piel quemaba, soltó la mano de él para ponerse a jugarse con sus dedos, manía que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa—… Quizás sea solo mi imaginación, pero… C-Cuando me abrazaste, sentí que querías decir algo más con eso… C-Como si… Fuese algo desesperado, como si dijeses que no te suelte. Y yo no quería soltarte, Naruto ¡No hay forma de que desee eso! Tú lo hiciste. Pero la forma que me miraste luego… Naruto, ¿hay algo que te preocupa? Acaso a ti… ¿Te sucedió algo? Quisiera que confíes en mí, s-sabes que cuentas conmigo-

Y tras terminar, se permitió exhalar todo el aire que tenía retenido, casi podía sentir aflorar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, como si fuese capaz de hacer todo_

Fue como dijo Ino, decirle sus sentimientos, _abrirle su corazón_ , fue liberador y reconfortante. Nerviosa, alzó la mirada con timidez para encontrar esos ojos azules que siempre le expresaban tanto.

— _Estoy segura que tus palabras llegarán a él, Hinata –había sujetado sus manos con las suyas cuando le sonrió de forma dulce- Él apreciará que hayas estado preocupado por él de corazón._

Fue lo que le dijo Ino antes… Y ella le había creído. La Hinata de ese momento había sonreído en respuesta mientras sentía nervios y un revoloteo en su estómago, que sin embargo, no era desagradable. En lo absoluto.

— _Te equivocaste, Ino…_ — _es lo que le hubiese dicho ahora._

Porque cuando alzó el rostro hacia el suyo, todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de forma inmediata. Naruto no sonreía y sus ojos siempre llenos de brillo, ahora le dedicaban una mirada endurecida, glacial.

—Estás siendo desagradable 'ttebayo –dijo manteniendo la mirada fija en la suya, como si necesitase asegurarse de que le escuchaba y que sus palabras calasen hondo en ella, lastimándola— Odio a las personas que se quieren meter en lo que no les corresponde ¡Son molestas!

 _Terminó_

Tras eso, se alejó de ella corriendo, sin decir ni una palabra más. Mejor así. Naruto estaba molesto, Hinata lo sabía. Así como también sabía que cuando las personas están molestas, suelen ser más hirientes y decir cosas de las que luego se arrepienten… Pero aun así…

 _Aun así…_

Agachó el rostro cuando sintió sus ojos aguarse y se apresuró en pasar el dorso de sus manos por ellos, mientras intentaba nivelar su respiración y contener los hipidos que amenazaban con empezar a salir.

 _Ella era fuerte_

O al menos eso intentaba convencerse siempre. Cuando buscó a Naruto esa mañana había estado segura que todo terminaría bien, como siempre. Se había sentido valiente y pensó que su relación con Naruto avanzaría un paso más. Y sin embargo ahora…

 _Quizás fue egoísta_

Había estado segura que sus palabras expresarían la preocupación que sentía, pero contrario a lo que pensó, lo había hecho molestar y como resultado, él le había dicho palabras que la hirieron. Quizás se atribuyó más cercanía de la que en verdad compartían y reconocer eso la llenó de tristeza.

 _Su pecho dolía_

Si hubiese sido otra persona quien se lo diga, probablemente no dolería así, quizás incluso hubiese sido más fácil contener el llanto. _Pero fue Naruto._

 _¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

 _¿Por qué sus palabras tenían tanto poder en ella?_

 _¿Por qué él que era el único que había empezado a despertar nuevos sentimientos en ella, sentimientos dulces, podía despertar también un sentimiento tan… agridulce?_

—¿P-Por qué Naruto…? ¿Por qué él…?— susurró sus palabras al viento, sin esperar respuesta.

—Por eso cosas como enamorarse son una estupidez. Te hacen débil –intervino Sasuke que hasta ese momento se había mantenido apoyado en el tronco de un árbol observando toda la escena de forma silenciosa. Hinata en cambio, solo lo miró sin sorprenderse de que Sasuke esté al tanto de todo— El primer amor apesta –dijo antes de alejarse.

 _¿Primer amor? ¿Era eso?_

—Amor… -se dijo, probando por primera vez la palabra refiriéndose a ella misma.

 _Tenía el corazón roto_

Eso explicaría por qué dolía tanto, por qué Naruto tenía tanto efecto en ella. Y en medio de todo, darle un nombre a lo que sentía le dio cierta tranquilidad. El amor sin duda era algo maravilloso, ya que podía hacerla sentir toda una gama de sentimientos, desde hacerla sentir feliz y plena, a hacerla sentir triste y lastimada. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que dijo Sasuke, no se arrepentía de sentir eso.

 _No si el destinario de esos sentimientos era Naruto_

Sí es cierto que en ese momento tenía el corazón roto, pero decir que se arrepiente de sentir eso sería condenar este sentimiento, cuando este apenas nacía. Y es que Hinata, en medio de lo que ocurría, siendo alguien que hasta ese momento siempre había vivido a la expectativa de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin ser ella nunca la protagonista de su historia, podía ver la belleza y la suerte que tenía de saberse enamorada y experimentar a flor de piel un sentimiento tan intenso y fuerte por primera vez.

 _El amor no tenía por qué ser doloroso, no si ella lo permitiese_

 _Y quería vivir un primer amor sin arrepentimientos_

Sin duda había sabido que lo que sentía por Naruto era algo que se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, pero hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a darle un nombre quizás por la incertidumbre de lo que es aceptar y darle cabida a un nuevo sentimiento que no haría más que crecer a partir de ahora. Hasta ese momento se había dicho que quien se enamore de Naruto, sería alguien afortunado, pero no se había dado cuenta que siempre pensaba en tercera persona, dando por hecho que _esa_ persona no sería ella.

 _Naruto no era perfecto y siendo sinceros, ella misma también estaba lejos de serlo_

Pero quizás por eso estaba tan bien. Porque el amor no se trataba de ignorar los defectos del otro, pretendiendo que estos no existen. El amor consiste en ver esas imperfecciones y aun así, amarlo con ellas.

 _Y Hinata quería tener todo de él_

Porque ella se había dado cuenta que en medio de las imperfecciones de ambos, podía ver cuán perfecto y adecuado era ese sentimiento. La idea de imaginarse correspondida aún no pasaba por su cabeza, pero por ahora así estaba bien.

 _Por ahora…_

Los acontecimientos de ese día se habían dado de la peor forma posible y aún así no podía evitar pensar que si en medio de todo eso, pudo descubrir sus sentimientos y darles un nombre, quizás… Solo quizás, podía decir que no todo salió mal. Aunque es cierto que apestaba que Naruto le haya dicho esas palabras y esté molesto.

 _Vaya circunstancias en las que te das cuenta de tus sentimientos, Hinata –_ se dijo sonriendo levemente, siempre fue alguien rara, después de todo. No creía haber actuado del todo mal, pero quizás debió tener más tacto y respetar más su espacio…

 _Aun así nadie la detendría ahora que sabía sus sentimientos_

 _Ni siquiera el mismo Naruto._

Sabía que algo ocurría y aún deseaba que Naruto confíe en ella para contarle lo que sucedía. Quizás aún era pronto, pero daría todo de sí para ganarse su confianza. Ese era su camino.

—Después de todo yo… Lo amo ¡Amo a Naruto Uzumaki! —se atrevió a decir, alzando el rostro y sintiéndose segura de lo que sentía, dándose valor.

 _Y decirlo en voz alta,_

 _lo hizo real_

 _._

* * *

 **Regresé de mi desaparicióoooon! Bien, no sé ni donde esconderme. Uff, y encima ya tenía la mayor parte del capi escrito desde hace más de una semana, pero se me fue la inspiración y… Ni si quiera ahora estoy segura del resultado que quedó xD pero mientras más lo tengo sin publicar, más me entra la duda! Así que al final decidí no seguirme martirizando. En fin, no sé si alguien lea esto, pero demoré principalmente porque estos meses han sido un período de cambio en mi vida, llámese el empezar la tesis y las prácticas de mi carrera… Debo decir que todo fue estresante y realmente me costó adaptarme al ritmo… Honestamente, no tenía cabeza para nada más que no sea eso y ahora no puedo decir que he aprendido a organizarme del todo, pero… Sip, al menos va mejor que antes, así que finalmente pude ponerme a escribir. Mmm sé que les gustaba el fluff de esta historia, pero no sería yo si no le pongo aunque sea un poco de drama y era necesario. Igual creo que no lo hice taaaaaan dramático, pero ya ustedes me dirán xD Espero leerlos de nuevo! Que sus lindos reviews fueron lo que me motivaban a ponerme a escribir de vuelta.**

 **Sin más, a contestar reviews**

 **-LilithUchiha:** Jajaja pensé que este capi saldría corto por tener solo dos escenas, pero ya ves? Al final salió con la misma extensión xD Espero que Naru haya hecho que tu corazón se estruje de nuevo, aunque esta vez se pasó de frío :c Pero era drama necesario! Así que no lo odieeees –no mucho, a menos xD-. Fuiste el primer review del capi! Perdón por la demora y espero volver a leerte!

 **-Jade:** jajajaj sí bueno, es que esa confesión pasada fue tan repentina xD pero necesaria para que la relación de ambos progrese y como viste, determinante para que Hina se dé cuenta más y más que gusta de estar con Naru. Odio hacerlos esperar, uff, y más ahora. Pero ahora que le agarré más el ritmo a mis trabajos de la vida real, espero no demorar tanto. Espero que te haya gustado y leerte de nuevo!

 **-Akime Maxwell:** Me alegra que te guste!Aquí la conti! Perdón por la demora y espero leerte de nuevooo.

 **-RainandWind:** Pues sí, puedes creer que fuiste de los pocos en darle más importancia a eso? Los demás andaban fangirleando más por el abrazo y ni importancia al misterio xD Jajaj perdón por la demora y espero leerte de nuevo!

 **-monica735:** Siiiiii, ambos están hechos para el otro y ellos ni cuenta. Este capi fue determinante para Hina, pero aún falta más tiempo para ver avances con Naru. Pero lento pero seguro, eso dalo por hecho! Gracias por siempre comentar y animarme desde el principio. Perdón por demorar y espero leerte de nuevo!

 **-shuanime:** Gracias por darle importancia a Sasuki! Puedes creer que muchos simplemente ignoraron su aparición y lo que dijo? xD Y una que intentaba darle misterio jajaj Pero Naruto y Hinata acapararon toda la atención xD Sip, créeme que esta Sakura ya es más consciente de lo que hace y no negaré que le tengo cariño. En fin, perdón por la demora y espero leerte de nuevo! Gracias por siempre comentaaaar.

 **-Lilipili:** Quieeeeeen sabe – yo sé xDD- no me tientes a darte spoiler! –se muere por dar spoiler- Bueno, ya desde este capi tenemos un poco de drama xD Así que no tuviste que esperar mucho jajaj Perdón por la demora y espero leerte de nuevo! Gracias por siempre comentar desde el principio :') eres de mis lectores de siempre.

 **-VirgiFedeli:** hbvjknkvv verdad que inspiraste tu capi pasado en la confesión de aquí! Uff jajaja tú sabes la vida que me tomó escribir este capi, gracias por ser la voz de los lectores y recordarme siempre que debo escribir. Se te quiere, Virgi :') Ayyy, me dolió escribir al Naru de este capi, hasta lo odié un poquito, pero qué te pareció? En una versión borrador lo hice incluso más maldito xD Perono quería pasarme. El drama está a la vuelta de la esquinaaaaa. Espero te haya gustado y me sigues animando a no demorar con la conti xD Ya seguimos hablandoooo

 **-hinatamyqueen:** Waaaaa gracias! Es bueno saber que la longitud valió la pena! Pensé que este capi sería más corto pero salió con la misma extensión. Así que espero haya estado bien Se viene el dramaaaaa. No puedo evitar mi lado dramático luego de todo el fluff previo xD igual este capi fue determinante para Hina :') Perdón por la demora y espero leerte de nuevooo!

 **-Neko loli:** Ayyy gracias! Espero que este capi te haya gustado también! Fue lindo a su manera (?) Jeje Perdón por la demora y espero leerte de nuevoooo!

 **-PrincesaRosa28:** Ayyy patée la confesión de Sakura. Es que este capi debía enfocarse más en Naru y Hina! Este también sirvió para ahondar en los sentimientos de Hina y como ves, finalmente tiene una respuesta y quién imaginaría que Sasuke fue de ayuda xD Perdón por la demora y gracias por leermeeee. Espero leerte de nuevo :')

 **-Xrst:** Un fantasmón que sale de las sombras! xD Me alegra que me digas qué tal te parece el fanfic. Jaja digamos que se viene el climax (?), pronto sabremos más de los secretitos de Naru xD y en este capi vimos más avances por parte de Hina y sus sentimientos. Perdón por la demora y espero leerte de nuevoooo.

 **-Icelita:** Awwww. Pero no todo en la vida podía ser color de rosa :c pero tranquila, estos Naru y Hina siempre sabrán como llevarlo todo. Está en su naturaleza :') Me alegra que te guste cómo llevó la historia! Este capi tuvo un poco de drama, pero como vez, fue necesario para que Hina se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos. ya veremos cómo se desarrolla todo poco a poco Espero que el capi te haya gustado y espero leerte de nuevooo! Perdón por la demora! Nos leemooos

 **-Mikaly-san:** Jjaja espero que tu corazón aguante el drama que se viene xD Es que no puedo evitar mi lado dramático! Está en mi naturaleza (?) jeje uff me demoré la vida con este capi. Espero que te haya gustado! Tus comentarios siempre me llenan de dulzura tras leerlos. Gracias por siempre comentar :') Nos leeemooooos

 **-Miss Tsuki:** Ayyyy weeee, es bueno tener a alguien que sabe qué sigue en la historia. Créeme que tus comentarios me ayudan mucho a seguir :') Jajaj sí, hazte la que no sabe, que pobre de ti si se te sale spoiler! xDD Te quiero weeee

 **-Sabaku:** El capítulo llegó tarde pero es seguro xD Me demoré mucho mucho más que tú uff Antes saqué mi lado fluff y ahora saco mi vena dramática xD Tengo mucho para darles jeje pero al final siempre regreso a lo fluff con este par, así que no cunda el pánico! Espero que el capi te haya gustado y gracias por siempre tomarte tu tiempo en comentar y decirme que te gusta :') Aún me falta mucho por mejorar, pero es bueno saber que se va por buen camino. Nos leeemooos!

 **-Daiu Naruhina:** Chanchanchaaaaan quién sabe –se hace la que no sabe xDD- oh tranquila, que las dudas serán resueltas pronto! Me alegra que te esté gustando cómo va el fanfic! Este capi tiró más para el drama, pero con este par siempre regreso al fluff, así que espero que te siga gustando. Perdón por la demora y espero leerte de nuevooo, que leer sus comentarios animan a una a seguir escribiendo!

 **-Yona:** Me alegra que te guste! Naru es un amor, sí, pero en este capi vimos su lado oscuro (?). No tanto odio para Sakuraaaa, igual ya aprendió la lección. Sí! Quise enfocarme en Hina quizás no siendo tan tímida, pero enfrentando todos estos sentimientos nuevos para ella. Espero leerte de nuevoooo.

 **-Lussyvr14:** Espero no te hayas quedado solo en el capi 2! Me alegra que te guste la historiaaaa. Y sip, vemos cómo la relación de este par avanza de a pocos. En este capi vimos más progreso en Hina, pero es cuestión de tiempo para verlo en Naru también. Perdón por la demora y espero leerte de nuevo!

 **-chico tranquilo:** Gracias por el halago! Jeje aún tengo muchas cosas por mejorar, pero me alegra que creas que voy por buen camino Es que síiii, ellos son tan tiernos. Incluso en medio del drama, me salió algo de fluff por parte de Hina xDD Perdón por la demora y espero leerte de nuevooo!


	7. Capítulo 7: Abriéndote mi corazón

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

Jé, nuevamente doy los respectivos agradecimientos a ti, Miss Tsuki, porque nuestras salidas siempre son una fuente de inspiración. Gracias por fangirlear conmigo sobre esta historia, querida Befu :')

* * *

BEAUTIFUL LIAR

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

La voz lejana del profesor hablando, el sonido repetitivo de la suela de un zapato pisando melódicamente, el aroma perfumado calando en ella, el suave suspiro adormilado a un costado… Día tras día veía repetirse esa escena y, sin embargo, nunca antes se había sentido tan consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y a la vez tan distante de esa experiencia.

 _Era una mentira_

Porque dentro de esas cuatro paredes pareciese que el tiempo se detuviese, cuando la verdad es que el tiempo no espera a nadie.

 _Los segundos se vuelven minutos, los minutos se vuelven horas, las horas se vuelven días…_

Y contrario a lo que se piensa, cuanto más tiempo transcurre, un mayor sentimiento de inquietud la sobrecoge, porque sabe que el tiempo puede pasar, pero sus problemas no se irán.

 _No había vuelto a hablar con Naruto desde hace siete días, cuando fue a buscarlo luego de su práctica de basketball_

Aún se recordaba a sí misma entrando ese día al aula de clases tras hablar con Naruto, para enseguida ser asechada por Ino y Sakura, quien había sido puesta al tanto de todo por la primera, y le pedían explicaciones de lo que ocurrió. Hinata, avergonzada, apartó la mirada de ambas al darse cuenta que sus amigas sonreían emocionadas, como si lo que le ocurriese lo estuviesen viviendo ambas.

—Supongo que… puede decirse que no fue del todo bien —sonrío nerviosa — ¡A-Aunque también tuvo su lado positivo!

—Detalles —soltó Ino para después agarrar a sus amigas del brazo y llevarlas a un costado del aula y así evitar miradas curiosas.

Tras esto, Hinata empezó a contar detalladamente el transcurso de esa mañana, cuando Naruto llegó, cómo se sintió, lo primero que le dijo y finalmente sus palabras hirientes antes de salir corriendo. A un lado suyo, Ino fruncía cada vez más el ceño, mientras Sakura en cambio mantenía una expresión estoica que no lograba ocultar la furia contenida en sus ojos jade. Hinata a su vez bajaba cada vez más la voz, esperando que eso sirva para aminorar los ánimos de sus amigas. Por eso, cuando su discurso terminó, el silencio se formó y la incomodidad se hizo palpable.

—Si no vas a pegarle tú, cerda, yo me encargo —rompió Sakura el silencio, haciendo que Hinata diese un respingo en su sitio.

—De eso nada, frentona —completó Ino, haciendo que Hinata suspirase tranquila por unos segundos, hasta que terminó su frase —Iremos ambas.

—¡E-Esperen! —intervino finalmente la protagonista y causante de tal decisión— ¡Él necesita tiempo! Además… Creo que actué muy entrometida. Puede que él tenga razón en es-

—¡Hinata Hyuga! —la interrumpió la rubia posando sus manos de manera firme en ambos hombros de la mencionada— Ni se te ocurra justificarlo esta vez. No esta vez, Hinata. Entrometida o no, él debió haberse dado cuenta de tu preocupación y perfectamente hubo mejores formas de rechazarte, pero Naruto fue grosero e insensible.

—Concuerdo esta vez con Ino, Hina —Sakura suspiró pasando de forma maternal el dorso de su mano por los oscuros cabellos de su amiga— Hasta ahora te hemos escuchado cuando nos hablabas de lo muy increíble que era Naruto y eso está bien, para eso estamos las amigas, somos felices al verte feliz. Pero Hinata, si Naruto no puede ver lo muy maravillosa y especial que eres tú, definitivamente no merece tenerte. Así que, por favor, Hina, deja que sea él quien dé el primer paso esta vez —se sonrojó levemente— Sé que no soy la persona más indicada para decir esto, siendo que yo estoy lejos de ser la mejor de las amigas y yo misma no supe tratarte como mereces, pero Hinata, es en situaciones como esta que uno se da cuenta de lo que tiene. Permite que Naruto se dé cuenta y te gane. Mereces eso y más.

Tras eso, fue inevitable que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas y sienta encogerse su corazón de la emoción, lo que causó que tanto Sakura como Ino sonrían divertidas.

—No pudiste decirle mejor, frentona —exclamó Ino asintiendo en aprobación a la pelirosa— Y tú, pequeña tonta, tu nariz se enrojecerá si te pones a llorar en la escuela.

Así, Hinata se apresuró en secar sus lágrimas y respirar hondo para contener la emoción. Lo último que quería era llamar más la atención de lo que seguro ya llamaban y que empiecen falsos rumores sobre el motivo de su lagrimeo.

—¡Ah, cierto! —interrumpió Sakura— Creo recordar que al inicio dijiste que hubo un lado positivo en todo esto. ¿Podrías iluminarnos al respecto?

—¡Y que conste que nada de lo que digas hará que suavicemos nuestra molestia con ese idiota! —agregó Ino.

—En realidad yo… Lo dije porque sé que es importante reconocer los propios sentimientos de uno y yo… M-Me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de Naruto —terminó sonrojada y moviendo sus manos, como acto de nerviosismo.

—¡Sí! —saltó Ino de su sitio sonriendo ampliamente— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre lo supe! Es que eres de lo más adorable y obvia, Hina.

—¡Espera, ¿qué?! —gritó Sakura abriendo sus ojos de par en par— ¡¿Cómo llegaste a esa resolución tras lo que pasó?! ¿Acaso se trata de uno de esos casos de masoquismo?

—Já. Mira quién habla —rio Ino provocando el enojo de Sakura.

—¡No es así! —se apresuró en decir Hinata negando rápidamente con la cabeza— Para nada disfruto haber discutido con Naruto y, de hecho, ¡espero arreglar nuestra situación lo más pronto posible!

—Y eso está bien, ¡pero eh, Ino! ¿Por qué celebraste? —criticó Sakura cruzándose brazos— ¿que hasta hace menos de un minuto no dijiste que nada suavizaría tu molestia?

—¡Y no me ha suavizado! —respondió a la defensiva— Pero el amor me emociona… ¡Aunque eso sí, Hinata! ¡Nada de esto quita lo que te dijimos antes! Naruto debe venir por sí mismo a disculparse y rogar tu perdón, ¿entendiste?

—Por fin algo de razón entró en ti —agregó Sakura en tono burlón.

Mientras Hinata, a un lado, reía de las ocurrencias de sus amigas y sonreía feliz por saberse de haber tenido la suerte de contar con ambas.

 _Definitivamente era una chica afortunada_

.

././.

.

Y así, los días habían pasado uno tras otro sin que haya algún cambio en su situación. El primer y el segundo día todo fue más sencillo, más entendible, podía pensarlo fríamente; pero luego, conforme más pasaba el tiempo, un sentimiento de tristeza la llenaba y antes de que sé de cuenta, sus ojos perlas ya se encontraban buscándolo en el comedor de la escuela.

Como si necesitase verlo para asegurarse que Naruto seguía ahí

Los sentimientos se enfriaban, el tiempo se volvía el peor enemigo, porque cuánto más tiempo pasaba, más difícil se hacía dar el primer paso.

 _Y entonces tuvo miedo_

Miedo de acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida, si es que así podía llamársele, miedo de acostumbrarse a no volver a ver sus sonrisas dirigidas a ella, esas que eran capaces de iluminar toda una habitación vacía, miedo de olvidar el brillo que desprendía su mirada y que la hacía sentir especial.

 _Miedo a perderlo_

Aunque eso significase que fue suyo en algún momento

 _Pero no fue así_

Era aún más doloroso cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Naruto borraba la sonrisa que tenía y apartaba apresuradamente los ojos de los suyos.

 _Como si su mirada quemase_

 _Como si huyese de ella_

Entonces solo podía bajar la mirada triste o admirarlo en la lejanía. Sentía como si todos los pasos que había dado con Naruto, como si todo lo que habían construido juntos, se derrumbase como un castillo de naipes.

 _¿De verdad solo bastaba eso para que su relación se eche a perder?_

Sakura e Ino, percatándose de sus sentimientos, se ubicaban una a cada lado suyo y empezaban a hablar de cualquier cosa que la distrajese. Hinata lo sabía, por supuesto que se dio cuenta. Y aunque intentaba sonreír para hacerlas sentir tranquilas, mentiría si dijese que esa sonrisa le alcanzaba a los ojos.

 _Tener el corazón roto apestaba_

Pero roto o no, era una nueva experiencia que no muchos podían experimentar, por lo que debía sentirse agradecida. Después de todo, siempre se termina aprendiendo algo después de situaciones como esta.

—¡Eh, señorita Hyuga! —llamó el profesor Gai— ¿Puedes llevar estas cajas a las aulas del tercer piso?

—Entendido, profesor —inclinó suavemente la cabeza y procedió a cargar una de las cajas, las cuales, si bien no pesaban mucho, muy a su pesar había una gran cantidad de estas.

Mientras caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos, veía un estudiante tras otro cargando preparativos para el próximo festival deportivo. Definitivamente su escuela no escatimaba en gastos para sus festivales, ya que si bien se trataba del festival deportivo, más parecía un festival cultural, con toda la ambientación y preparaciones. Y ella se llevaba la peor parte al ser la encargada del festival deportivo de su aula de clases, siendo que tenía que estar de un lado para otro.

—Disculpa—

—No te preocupes —Hinata trastabilló con las cajas al golpearse levemente con algún estudiante que corría.

Así, tras recuperar el equilibrio, emprendió el camino de forma más cuidadosa. Las clases se habían suspendido luego del mediodía y se habían empezado con las preparaciones del festival.

La emoción era palpable en el aire y mentiría si dijese que eso no la hacía sentir mejor. Era como si la felicidad de otros fuese contagiosa. Algunos estudiantes se encontraban haciendo grullas de papel para desear la buena suerte a sus respectivos salones, otros practicaban en las canchas de la escuela, como si estuviesen precalentando para el festival deportivo que se daría dos días después.

 _Pero cansados o no, todos sonreían_

—Debo apresurarme en llevar estas cajas —se animó a sí misma y aceleró el paso. Ver a todos esforzándose hacía que ella también quiera esforzarse, por lo que gustaba de sentirse útil aunque sea con lo poco que podía hacer.

 _Sus esfuerzos serían recompensados_

Pasó el dorso de su mano por su frente al dejar una de las tantas cajas en una de las aulas vacías del tercer piso. Por algo se empezaba. Después de todo, al ser alguien enfermiza desde pequeña, no había podido disfrutar de muchos festivales deportivos. Recordaba a su padre diciéndole que mejor descanse en casa y estudie algo. Ni siquiera pudo ir al festival deportivo del año pasado por estar en cama, Sakura e Ino le contaron todo lo ocurrido por teléfono, aunque le repetían que no se perdió de mucho. Y ahora, en su segundo año de preparatoria, experimentaría otro festival.

 _Muy bien, en realidad sí se sentía emocionada_

Porque estar ocupada y teniendo muchas cosas en las qué pensar, hacía que deje de pensar en cosas tristes… como lo era toda la situación con Naruto.

Podía alcanzar a ver a Sakura junto a otros alumnos de su aula de clase haciendo bandas en las que bordaba un "buena suerte"; Ino, en cambio, se acercaba cada vez más y de forma disimulada en claro plan de coqueteo a un chico pálido y de cabello oscuro que parecía haber terminado de jugar y ahora descansaba sentado bajo la copa de uno de los árboles. Ante eso, Hinata no pudo contener la suave risa que escapó de ella, al ver cómo el chico en el que Ino se había fijado, parecía no darse cuenta de las indirectas de su rubia amiga.

Y entonces apoyó la frente contra una de las ventanas mientras su mirada recorría con lentitud los alrededores de la escuela, buscándolo de forma inconsciente como ya tantas veces había hecho.

—Sería más divertido con Naruto aquí… —terminó por susurrar con tristeza, al ver a un par de jóvenes riendo juntos.

 _Nada de esto tenía sentido_

Entendía por qué Sakura e Ino querían que sea Naruto quién dé el primer paso, ellas eran así, siempre fueron chicas decididas y hacían las cosas a su manera. Sin embargo, ella no era como ellas.

 _Era Hinata Hyuga_

Está bien que las admire, después de todo verlas hacía que ella también quiera esforzarse, pero en todo ese ajetreo se había olvidado que no tenía que dejar de ser ella misma. Todo esto era nuevo para ella, es cierto, definitivamente Sakura e Ino tenían más experiencia y quizás ellas le hablaban con la voz de la razón porque no querían que salga lastimada. Pero recién se daba cuenta que en algún punto había dejado de confiar en lo que ella pensaba que debía hacer, quizás por la inseguridad propia de lo novedoso.

 _Había olvidado que no porque esos primeros pasos sean tambaleantes, significa que una debe esconderse y permanecer en un lugar seguro_

Está bien escuchar otras opiniones, pero, a fin de cuentas, quien tiene la decisión final es una misma. No estaba mal escuchar a su corazón.

 _Además ¿exactamente qué es lo que conseguía con esto? ¿De qué tenía miedo?_ —pensó mientras cargaba otra de las cajas.

Cosas como el orgullo para ella eran lo de menos. Y no es que la recomendación de Sakura e Ino sea mala, estaba bien… Siempre y cuando una se sienta bien con eso.

 _Podía hacer las cosas a su manera y esté mal o no, al final, al menos no cargaría con arrepentimientos_

Está bien que Naruto tenga secretos y no quiera compartirlos, después de todo, todos guardamos cosas de las que no queremos hablar por temor a sentirnos vulnerables: respetaría su espacio. Pero si eso que se guardaba para sí mismo lo hacía sufrir, no podía pretender que nada pasaba, por eso… Al menos quería hacerle saber que no estaba solo y que si necesitaba una amiga, podía contar con ella.

 _Ojalá eso bastase para hacer la carga de su dolor más ligera_

Y es que, más allá del aspecto romántico, no quería perder a un amigo.

Ya basta de solo esperar y pensar en las posibilidades en silencio. Cuando todo pase, ya se encargaría de explicarles a sus amigas. Y así, sintiéndose más segura consigo misma y dispuesta a no dejar pasar un día más, no pudo evitar, finalmente, sonreír más tranquila y feliz.

 _Así estaba bien. Buscaría a Naruto y solucionarían las cosas._

Por eso, cuando abrió la puerta del aula de clases con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, lo último que hubiese esperado era chocar de lleno con el causante de sus desvelos y que por la fuerza del impacto, cerca estuvo de caer al suelo.

—¡N-Naruto! —exclamó al alzar los ojos y estabilizar su equilibrio luego de que este la sujete de la mano.

—¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien 'ttebayo? —dijo preocupado mientras la veía a los ojos.

—Yo… Uh, sí, lo estoy. Q-qué casualidad verte aquí —no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al sentir nuevamente el calor de su mano, aunque esta vez era distinto, porque ahora sabía que estaba frente al chico que le gusta. Naruto, siendo consciente de su cercanía, la soltó de forma apresurada también avergonzado.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Hinata —exclamó rápidamente y Hinata solo pudo mirarle confundida cuando él pasó nervioso su mano por sus rubios cabellos— Yo-

—¡Señorita Hyuga! —entró Gai sensei al aula para después pasar la mirada de uno al otro con una pícara sonrisa— ¡Está bien que su llama de la juventud arda, pero necesito a la señorita Hyuga en los preparativos para el festival! Ya tendrán tiempo para ustedes, jóvenes enamorados.

—¿¡Eh?! —se sonrojó Hinata al oír eso y no saber dónde esconderse. Naruto, a un lado suyo, abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar.

—¡Sin peros! —se adelantó Gai— Ahora acompáñeme, señorita.

Tras eso, Hinata viró el rostro hacia el profesor y luego hacia Naruto, confundida, para finalmente suspirar sabiendo lo que debía hacer. No podía simplemente pretender que no tenía responsabilidades, sus compañeros contaban con ella. Por eso, dio una última mirada significativa al chico que le gusta esperando que sus ojos perlas sean capaces de expresar sus disculpas. Naruto, entendiendo la situación, se limitó a suspirar resignado para después sonreírle suavemente, como si le dijese que "todo está bien". Con eso último, Hinata pudo sentirse más tranquila y en respuesta le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

 _¿De verdad pudo haber sido así de sencillo?_

Definitivamente si hubiese estado sola, ya estaría suspirando. Así, hasta que sus pies estuvieron en la puerta, pudo sentir como los ojos de Naruto no se despegaron de ella.

—No fue casualidad… —creyó escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta del aula de clases.

… _Quería verte, Hinata…_

.

././.

.

El sol se había ocultado y las estrellas ya se dejaban ver en el infinito cielo cuando finalmente terminó las actividades programadas para ese día. Todo era novedoso y exigente, pero no por eso menos excitante. Tiritando por el frío y envolviendo su cuerpo con su chaqueta luego de que una ráfaga de viento empuje sus cabellos hacia atrás, Hinata apresuró el paso hacia su hogar.

El profesor Gai se había ofrecido en acompañarla, por ser de las últimas en salir de la escuela, pero ella se había negado cortésmente mencionando que podía apañárselas por su cuenta. Sin más miramientos, se despidió rápido antes de que el profesor insista más y ya no pueda negarse.

—Hoy fue un buen día —dijo a nadie en especial mientras sonreía.

Había participado activamente de las actividades y además logró ver a Naruto, y aunque no logró conversar con él, de alguna manera sentía como si esa sonrisa que compartieron anunció un buen augurio para solucionar cualquier problema. Estarían bien.

 _Definitivamente fue un buen día_

Lo único que lamentaba era que Naruto realmente parecía haber querido hablar con ella. Ahora solo esperaba que no pierda su determinación de solucionar las cosas, aunque incluso si fuese así, ya se había decidido a buscarlo por su cuenta.

Pero entonces detuvo su paso en seco frente a las escaleras que le permitían el acceso a su casa.

—Parece que hoy estas dispuesto a sorprenderme… —sonrío mientras se acomodaba a un lado de la figura masculina— … Naruto.

—Un poco más y me hubieses encontrando dormitando en las gradas de tu casa como un mendigo 'ttebayo —sonrío confiado, a lo que Hinata rio.

—¿Imagino que nuestra conversación no podía esperar a mañana?—

—Imaginas bien—

Un cómodo silencio se formó, tras el cual Hinata giró el rostro hacia Naruto y al ver que este miraba pensativo el cielo estrellado, ella se apoyó en sus brazos mirando también el infinito firmamento. El frío aún calaba sus huesos, su cabello aún se encontraba alborotado, pero ahora era diferente, era como si la presencia de Naruto opacase todo a su alrededor y ahora lo más importante fuese el calor que desprendía.

 _Era cálido, decidido, alegre_

 _Era amable, divertido y confiable_

 _Era misterioso, directo y valiente_

 _Era fuerte_

 _Era luz_

 _Era Naruto_

No sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Naruto y si él no se lo decía, quizás nunca lo sabría, pero él fruncía el ceño y sus ojos se perdían en el cielo con miedo y confusión. Realmente no sabía lo que pasaba con él, pero imaginaba que tuvo que llenarse de valor para ir a buscarla hasta su casa y quién sabe cuánto tuvo que esperar por ella.

 _Esperar por ella…_

Por alguna razón solo pensar en esa posibilidad hacía que una sonrisa tonta quiera formarse en rostro. Y sintiéndose feliz, cerró lentamente los ojos y se encontró a sí misma tarareando una suave melodía. Naruto en algún momento la miró en silencio y la imitó, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la música, como si cada nota musical le devolviese la vida. Quizás era así. Y se apoyó en sus brazos, compartiendo la tranquilidad que le ofrecían.

—Quería verte, Hinata… —finalmente habló Naruto en un tono bajo y ronco, como si las palabras hubiesen estado esperando todo ese tiempo para finalmente salir— He querido verte y hablar contigo todos estos días 'ttebayo—

Hinata lo miró en silencio, animándolo a continuar. Se preguntó cuántas veces Naruto se preparó para decir esas palabras, cuántas veces habría querido hablar con ella, cuánto le habría tomado de tiempo para decidirse finalmente ir a buscarla… _Naruto era como ella._ Podía notar que ya no estaba tan tenso como antes, había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre y eso la tranquilizaba.

—No tienes idea de las veces que me asomé a tu aula de clases, pero… No tenía el valor para llamarte —entonces la miró directo a los ojos como si se infundiese valor— ¡Fui un idiota, Hinata! Ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de a qué tenía miedo 'ttebayo. El mismo día que te dije eso me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui e imaginé muchos escenarios… En todos ellos me odiabas. Pero sé que eso no debería haberme detenido de acercarme. Creo que quizás yo solo… no quería que me veas con un semblante decepcionado, por eso no tenía el valor para verte a la cara—

—¿Realmente te importa tanto lo que piense de ti? —preguntó Hinata sorprendida. Y es que hasta ahora él siempre se había mostrado tan desenvuelto y seguro…

—¿Patético, cierto? —forzó una sonrisa mientras bajaba la mirada— Tenía miedo de buscarte porque pensé que me rechazarías. Ese día me descontrolé, Hinata. Tú no tenías la culpa de nada, puedes estar segura de eso 'ttebayo.

Naruto la miró fijamente, como si quisiese asegurarse de que le creyese sus palabras y no dude de estas; su mirada profunda la hizo respirar hondo, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

 _Sí… Definitivamente no podía dudar de él cuando le brindaba una mirada como esa_

—Pero entonces cuando finalmente te busco, tú… Me tratas como siempre. Siempre sales con algo inesperado —se carcajeó desde lo más hondo, como si finalmente pudiese soltar sus miedos— Hasta ahora siempre has sido tú quien me lo decía, pero esta vez me toca a mí decírtelo —entonces se aclaró la garganta cuando soltó— ¿Eres sorprendente, sabes? Definitivamente eres sorprendente. Cuando pienso que me debes odiar, me sonríes; cuando pienso que te vas a quedar callada, alzas tu voz y te haces escuchar; cuando pienso que no puedes sorprenderme más, llegas y lo haces… _¿Por qué siquiera alguien como yo te gustaría 'ttebayo...?_ —susurró mientras ocultaba su rostro.

Tras eso, Hinata lamió sus labios nerviosa. Naruto se estaba mostrando tal cual es, imperfecto y no siempre seguro: estaba siendo sincero. En cambio, ella… La primera y única vez que dio a entender a Naruto que le gustaba fue toda de mentira. ¿Era justo pretender que nada pasó aunque ahora sí sea cierto que él le gusta?

 _Se sentía como si tuviese el corazón de Naruto tan crudo y real en sus manos, mientras a ella aún la envolvía una coraza_

—N-no es así, Naruto… —susurró tímida y avergonzada de sí misma— No eres el único que tiene defectos, ¿sabes…? Yo también no dejo de equivocarme una y otra vez.

—¿Tú? — la miró sorprendido— Pues desde que te conozco siempre te has visto tan seria y madura en general 'ttebayo. Eres como la nuera que toda madre querría.

—¡N-nada de eso! ¡Soy demasiado tímida y pienso mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas! —exclamó avergonzada— P-por ejemplo… Me tomó días para finalmente decidirme por ir a buscarte y disculparme...

—¡Pero tú no tenías nada por qué disculparte 'ttebayo!—

—B-bueno… Quizás fui muy metiche y—

—¡No! —entonces la tomó de las manos atrayendo su mirada a la suya— ¡Tenías razón! Tú solo estabas preocupada por mí porque me había estado comportando raro ¡Eres una buena amiga, Hinata! Tú no tenías la culpa de nada, ¿entiendes?

—S-sí… —respondió sorprendida.

—Es solo que me había puesto a recordar cosas… Cosas de las que me arrepiento y que había preferido olvidar por completo porque solo me traen malos recuerdos… —la soltó y apretó sus manos en puños— Pero no porque intente no pensar en eso, significa que no pasó 'ttebayo. Fue como si de repente todo vino a mí de golpe, como si me recordase todo lo que pasó y me sentí tan molesto conmigo mismo, pero sobre todo... Me sentí tan impotente y débil —susurró cabizbajo— Y verte llamarme, hablarme, acercarte a mí, de alguna manera me trae el recuerdo latente de lo que no pude hacer.

—Tú... ¿preferirías que no me acerque a ti, Naruto? —susurró preocupada.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no 'ttebayo! —exclamó desesperado— Hinata, ¿cómo podría soportar no verte cuando eres tú quien hace mis días mejores? Puede que me sienta así, pero también solo basta con verte para que yo quiera mostrar mi mejor lado de mí, verte hace que quiera ser un mejor yo, Hinata. Aunque sé que he fallado miserablemente en lograr eso hace poco... Y es que saber que le gustó a alguien como tú... Es solo... Me hace sentir feliz y orgulloso, aunque sé que no tengo mérito alguno de eso 'ttebayo.

—O-oh... —susurró sonrojada al ver a Naruto también sonrojado, su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho y tenía la sensación de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento ¿Naruto quería impresionarla? Si no se lo decía, nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

 _Quizás su corazón había estado destinado para amar a Naruto, solo que no lo había sabido hasta ese momento. Y es que cada segundo que pasaba, cada latido, sentía como si lo amase un poco más, como si fuese de lo más natural._

—S-sí... ¿Sabías que los primeros días luego de que te confesaste no paraba de sonreír como un idiota? Sasuke se la pasaba jodiéndome por eso 'ttebayo —tras eso, ambos sonrieron compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice. Se sentía como si en algún momento hubiesen creado una burbuja donde solo ellos existían y nadie podría interferir—

—Sasuke puede parecer frío, pero parece estar muy al tanto de todos los problemas sentimentales, ¿cierto? —añadió Hinata divertida.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! ¡Es lo que siempre le digo 'ttebayo! Ya sabía que el que acompañe a su madre mientras ella ve novelas tendría efecto en él, ese tonto —masculló entre dientes— Pero cuando se lo digo, me da esa mirada glacial que te hace temblar. Puede que lo conozca desde que somos niños, ¡pero dar esa mirada debería ser ilegal 'ttebayo! Ya le he dicho que si algún día muero joven, será completamente por su culpa —Hinata rio divertida de tan solo imaginarlos, era evidente que ese par tenía una amistad bastante cercana. Pero entonces Naruto la miró sonriendo suavemente y dejando atrás todo momento gracioso, lo que hizo que Hinata lo vea confundida— ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Hinata?

—¿Por qué fuiste un idiota? —se atrevió en poner en palabras lo que sus amigas y el mismo Naruto le dijo anteriormente.

—Bueno, sí, pero no era a lo que me refería 'ttebayo —se carcajeó haciendo que Hinata lo vea sonrojada— Estoy aquí porque me di cuenta de cuán importante te volviste para mí en tan poco tiempo e incluso antes de que me diera cuenta. Perdón por demorar tanto, Hinata.

—N-no es neces-

—¡Sí lo es 'ttebayo! —dijo eufórico— Nada justifica ese trato. Por eso, perdóname por favor.

—Está bien, Naruto —le sonrió Hinata. Porque Naruto estaba lejos de ser perfecto, pero el hecho de que pueda darse cuenta de sus errores decía mucho sobre la clase de persona que era.

 _Incluso si nunca lograba haber algo más entre ellos, incluso si Naruto nunca la amaba, nunca podría arrepentirse de quererlo_

Todo este tiempo había estado poniéndolo quizás sobre un pedestal, cuando no era así, Naruto era tan joven como ella y tan propenso a equivocarse también. Y se dio cuenta que todo esto quizás no era solo nuevo para ella, sino también para él.

 _Podían equivocarse cuantas veces sea necesario, pero lo que importaba siempre sería cómo lograban salir adelante_

—Y no lo digo solo por esto, pero por todo... A veces quisiera regresar en el tiempo y cambiar muchas cosas… —agregó Naruto pensativo.

—¿S-Sabes Naruto…? —se animó a hablar mientras miraba el cielo. Quizás no era la mejor amiga que muchos podrían desear, era muy callada y a veces no sabía qué decir, pero aunque sea quería intentarlo, por Naruto, porque él necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse y quería ser esa persona— Alguna vez escuché que no son las situaciones en sí el problema, sino lo que estas representan para nosotros. Algo que puede ser doloroso hoy, puede dejar de serlo luego. Por eso… en vez de lamentar lo que hiciste o no hiciste, ¿por qué no intentas aprender de eso y hacer algo al respecto para que así no tengas arrepentimientos? Y-yo… no sé lo que te pasó, pero Naruto… No estás solo ¡E-estoy segura que al igual que yo lo noté, muchas personas que te queremos estuvimos preocupadas por ti, así que no intentes solucionarlo todo por tu cuenta, por favor! Todos queremos que seas feliz… Porque si hay alguien que brilla con una sonrisa en la cara, ese eres tú, Naruto— terminó, sonriendo.

Solo el cielo estrellado y la fría brisa fueron testigos de cómo algo nuevo empezaba a formarse entre ambos, cómo su relación daba un paso más, tambaleante y con miedo, pero con emoción y expectativas. Y como si cualquier tipo de problema hubiese quedado olvidado, Hinata fue recompensada con la sonrisa más amplia que pudiese esperar. Una que no había visto antes y sentía que expresaba mucho: cariño, agradecimiento, paz, alegría; una sonrisa que sin duda representó un golpe crítico directo a su corazón y que no se apartaría de sus pensamientos las próximas noches.

—¿Así que tú también me quieres, 'ttebayo? —sonrió pícaro Naruto para luego reír divertido al ver el color rojo que adquiría el rostro de Hinata—

—¡D-dije un montón de cosas y eso es lo único que re-

—Gracias, Hinata –la interrumpió y le sonrió feliz. Finalmente feliz— Gracias por ser quien eres 'ttebayo

.

 _¡Gracias por ser especial, Hinata!_

 _._

* * *

 **¡Primera publicación del año! ¡Hola lectores! Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que este capi ha tenido 4,5k palabras o más, así que vale por doble capítu- Jajaja okno, que si digo eso Virgi me pega. ¡Ahora sí, perdón por la demora! No le veía el final a este capítulo y es que no sé cómo hacen otros que escriben, pero yo escribo por objetivos (?) Así que cada capítulo que escribo tiene una meta y hasta que no llegue a eso, no puedo terminarlo. Normalmente solo necesito 2k palabras… pero este me tomó muchas más palabras de lo normal. Uff desde que soy adolescente que no escribía capis tan largos –aquí yo haciendo un drama solo por haber escrito 4,5K palabras- pero supongo que la demora lo vale. En realidad, ahora estoy de vacaciones de la tesis, ya me acostumbré a mi lugar de prácticas de mi carrera y aunque las cosas se alborotaron un poco –mucho- en mi hogar, ya todo está más tranquilo, así que perdón por la demora! Lo bueno es que ya sé exactamente qué va a pasar en el próximo capítulo, cosa que normalmente hago sobre la marcha jaja, por lo que no debería demorar tanto en escribirlo. ¡Deséenme suerte! *inserte brillitos***

 **En fin, a responder reviews**

 **-RainAndWind:** Eh! Que tu comentario de "quién habrá escuchado a Hinata" realmente me abrió la posibilidad, pero al final decidí que Hina ya había pasado por mucho drama para meterla en otro lío jajajAsí que dejémoslo en que corrió con suerte y nadie la escuchó XD Y sí! No sé cómo se las arreglan algunos para escribir. Sasuke es el metiche número 1! En este capi no tuvo protagonismo, pero ya en los próximos sí saldrá y respecto a Naru… Aunque aún no dice exactamente qué pasó, quiero ir dando luces de a pocos sobre por qué está así ¡Así que estate atenta a los detalles! Gracias por leerme y por comentar. Espero poder leerte de nuevo y saber qué piensas del capi

 **-MissTsuki:** jajajaj weeee ahora que vuelvo a leer tu review es básicamente un "quiero dar spoiler, pero no debo, pero sí quiero!" jajajaja Gracias por contener tus ganas? Jaja No sé we, es como si en cada salida el hecho de poder contártelo y discutir sobre lo que quiero y no quiero hacer, ilumínase mi mente. Por eso el capi se demoró tanto en salir, porque hace tiempo que no salía contigo! Te quiero mucho mucho más, querida Befu :') Te has ganado tu fanfic FemDekuxTodoroki –se va a escribirlo-

- **Jade:** Estas como yo con los fanfics de mis amigas donde estoy todo el rato preguntando "¿Y los celos? ¿Cuando llegan los celos?" Jajaja Y oh, no, aún falta para eso, ten en cuenta que Hinata recién se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y Naruto está todo medio confundido aún, pero no dudes que cuando llegue la escena será de lo más lindo. Pero antes, debo aún fortalecer más su relación :') Así que paciencia, por favor! Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero poder volver a leerteee!

 **-DaiuNaruHina:** No te llegó la notificación porque fanfiction me odia! Okno. Espero que esta vez sí te haya llegado. Gracias por la bienvenida! Yo también me siento feliz de volver :3 En serio te hice llorar? No era la intención pero… ¡genial! Jajaja Y verdad que sí? Fue un basura! Y eso que en el borrador lo hice más basura incluso, pero luego me dije "Cálmate, Gaby, que si lo haces muy idiota ya nadie lo va a querer ver ni en pintura" jajaj Por eso espero haber hecho que lo quieras de nuevo con este capi. Naru aún no da muchos detalles, pero poco a poco voy dando luces de lo que sucede, aunque ya no falta mucho para salga la verdad a la luz (?) jaja gracias por leerme y comentar! Espero poder leerte de nuevooo!

 **-Mikaly-san:** Jeje sentimientos contradictorios? Y este qué te hizo sentir? Dime por favor que perdonaste a Naruto, que esa ha sido la intención del capítulo! XDD Que nuestro Naru está lejos de ser perfecto, pero así se le quiere :') Se te quiereee! Gracias por leerme y comentar! Espero poder leerte de nuevo y que no hayas olvidado esta historia!

 **-Akime Maxwell:** Es que Sasuke es como un grano en el culo! Y nuestro Naru anda de raro –efectos colaterales de juntarse mucho con el Sasuki? XD- pero ya dentro de poco se explicará más al respecto Gracias por leerme y comentar! Espero leerte de nuevoooo!

- **VirgiFedeli:** Sí! Fue un basura! Y eso que antes lo hice más basura aún, pero me dije a mi misma que le baje la intensidad, que de ahí ya nadie lo perdonaría jajaj Y considerando que Hina reconoció sus sentimientos hace poco, sí pudo aguantarse las ganas de ir tras él. Tenía que hacer que al final sea Naruto quien vaya tras ella como perro con el rabo entre las pataaaas XDD No voy a justificar a ese tonto, pero ya se sabrá más al respecto en los próximps capis. Y Eh! Que el capi pasado sí fue fluff! En general (?) jajaj El próximo capi si es casi totalmente fluff, así que prepárate, Virgi! Espero actualizar pronto, así que méteme presión, por favor XDDD Se te quiereeeee.

 **-chico tranquilo:** Hina es tan pura que si fuera por ella no hay escarmiento alguno! Pero por suerte tiene a Sakura e Ino que tienen la mano dura y no permiten que se lo ponga tan fácil a Naruto. Este capi era importante porque quería que Naruto sepa apreciar más a Hinata :') Espero haberlo logrado. Y Oye… no es por nada, pero el capi pasado solo fue la punta del iceberg del drama jajaja Así que prepárate. Gracias por tus ánimos! Aprovecharé que ya están calmadas las cosas para ponerme a escribir! Espero volver a leerte de nuevo!

 **-monica735:** Sí! Que Hinata haya reconocido sus sentimientos es el primer paso! Ahora falta que Naruto también lo haga. Este Naru frío ya pasará y se le entenderá mejor en los próximos capis, que ando dando pistas de a pocos desde hace un par de capítulos, muajaja (?) Gracias por estar siguiendo esta historia desde el principio :') Espero poder leerte de nuevo en este capi!

- **Sabaku:** jé y yo me demoré en actualizar… - de nuevo- pero aquí estoy! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos :') Intentaré aprovechar ahora que me he acoplado mejor al ritmo, así que quiero ponerme a escribir pronto. Jajaja concordamos en eso! Yo le voy mucho a lo fluff en mis historias –o quizás es porque se trata de Naruto y Hinata?-, pero siempre me sale mi vena dramática, ya que eso le pone la chispa XD Y claro que tenía que hacer que ese tonto se disculpe! Nadie trata así a Hinata! De hecho, quería que con este capi Naru sepa apreciar más a Hina y que bueno, como lectores se le vuelva a amar XDD Espero que aún te acuerdes de esta historia, que yo cada que publico también espero leerte de nuevo y saber qué piensas :') Nos leeeemos

 **-Procrastinacion:** Pero claro que Naru es un rollito de canela en el fondooooo. Naru es amor, Naru es vida! Es que solo míralo, cómo no enamorarse de ese tonto? Puedes creer que eres de las pocas que no lo maldijeron luego del capi pasado? –cofyotambienlomaldijecof- Jajaj Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! *inserte brillitos* Ya se entenderá mejor lo que pasa con Naru en los próximos capis, pero por el momento he ido dejando pistas por ahí. Muajaj (?) Siempre me da diabetes cuando escribo de este par jajaja Es que son la jodida OTP! Y muuuchas gracias por acordarte de esta historia, que con mi demora pensé que ya se habrían olvidado de esta historia :') Por otro lado… AMO TANTO COMO DIBUJAAAAAS. Tenía que decirlo, es que dibujas precioso! Hasta di mi gritillo fangirl al ver tu review jajaja Espero leerte de nuevo!

- **Le Sofia:** Tu comentario ha sido de los más lindos que he recibido en mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y me alegra que logre transmitirte calidez, que justo esa es la idea. Y es que esos primeros amores pueden ser agridulces, pero también son tan mágicos y especiales, que quiero dar a entender que Hina se siente así. Y tranquila XD No haré que Hina llegue al extremo de fangirl, aunque ilusionada sí está por todo esto que es nuevo para ella. Ya se entenderá mejor a Naruto en los próximos capis, pero eso sí! Tal y como dijo en este capi, fue un idiota y nada justifica que se haya desquitado con ella! Hina se debe hacer respetar! Tu review llegó cuando más lo necesitaba :') Justo tenía un bajón de inseguridad más a nivel académico, pero de alguna manera leerte me hizo sonreír y ser más optimista, por eso gracias. Espero leerte de nuevo!

 **-Lilium en el espejo:** Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra saber que sí logro transmitir los sentimientos, más porque el primer amor siempre es tan especial y dulce :') Ya se verá exactamente qué pasa con Naruto pronto, pero por el momento Hinata va a tomar un gran papel, siendo todo esto nuevo para ella. Aunque eso sí, se viene el drama jaja así que prepárate! Gracias por comentar y espero leerte de nuevo!

 **-Usagi drop:** Jajaj Sasuke nunca lo admitirá, pero él es metiche número uno cuando se trata de Naruto! XD Así que no dudes que seguirá de chismoso con todo lo que se viene jajaj Y me alegra que te guste! Es que esta historia es básicamente sobre el desafortunado, divertido y un poco dramático, primer amor de Hina, por eso la idea es que sea tan dulce. Siempre me sale mi lado fluff con este par jajja Gracias por comentar y espero leerte de nuevo!

 **-Icelita:** Y lo sabrás pronto! Por el momento he ido dejando guiños desde hace un par de capítulos sobre lo que le pasa a Naruto muajaj (?) Waaaa en serio? Me alegra que te haya ayudado a sentirte mejor de alguna manera! Y te deseo mucha suerte con ese chico! Que estar enamorada puede ser agridulce, pero sin duda vale la pena :') Todos hemos tenido que experimentar ese primer amor intenso en algún momento, así que no estás sola :3 Gracias por comentar y espero leerte prontoo!


End file.
